Pictures of you
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Muchas veces tendemos a crearnos ideas de las personas por lo que proyectan pero ¿es lo real o sólo la imagen que formamos de ellos? Minato un fotógrafo. Itachi una joven estrella. Intento de Song Fic .Bastante OCC, Yaoi. Angst, medio romance.


Naruto es una obra de Kishimoto. Ningun personaje me pertenece, -y desafortunadamente tampoco la canción o el grupo The Cure,-. Escribo sin fines de lucro, blah bla…

Advertencias: Este fic lo había comenzado a escribir antes que reemplazo, y se nota la urgencia de acabarlo XD! Porque desde el inicio iba a ser un one shot-songfic, mas como de costumbre "se me fue la olla" y me pase de las hojas pensadas o debidas; pero bueno. .-.U_…¡No muy buen fic! Pero en fin, hecho esta. Yaoi (MinatoItachi), Angst barato y cursi, medio Romance y OCC de los personajes. Lemon y... ¡no me acuerdo que mas!_

_Agradecimientos_: A cualquier lector que no me apuñale mentalmente con un kunai… o algo peor. Y a mi primera lectora que me dio un 8 XD!!!

* * *

_**PICTURES OF YOU**_

Las clases habían comenzado hace poco tiempo nuevamente, y aunque no fuese de su agrado, habían dicho que regresar al colegio –aunque había terminado en el extranjero su educación básica,- elevaría su ya de por si creciente popularidad.

Infortunadamente para su existencia, _él_ aún estaba ahí.

-¡Pervertido! –Exclamó, ante la mano que se removía en sus nalgas.- Tienes cinco minutos para quitar tu mano de ahí.- Dijo ya con su voz común, poniendo en cresta ese maldito ojo que fingía felicidad, pero desplegaba burla.

-Fuiste tú el que se sentó en ella, idiota. –dijo el de cabello obscuro. Tuvo qué jalar duramente su mano, para poderla sacar de abajo del trasero del otro hombre de apariencia desgarbada.

Para su irritación, el de cabello grisáceo lanzó una especie de gemidito, cuando la mano de Itachi, se deslizaba para liberarse.

-Estúpido.- Renegó por lo bajo, levantándose del suelo donde cómodamente estaba sentado minutos antes.

-Si me llamas Kakashi sensei, de vez en cuando, sería muy agradable. Y hasta correcto, si me permites decirlo.

-Sigue soñando, idiota.

Y aunque se giró para darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia la reja, Kakashi no pudo menos qué sonreír. Si en realidad no deseara su compañía, Itachi hubiese bajado de la azotea dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Itachi de por sí era extraño, pero también muy _cool._ El único par de palabras con que los alumnos, a pesar de los caracteres tan distintos, los podían vincular a ambos.

Los lunes, martes y jueves, Itachi se escapaba de su muy odiada multitud de fans, y huía hacia la azotea para dormir la siesta. Si elegía ese día a esa hora, era precisamente porque era la clase de ese tipo que en este momento le irritaba, como ya era costumbre desde el año anterior.

Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde, así que Itachi, ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar estar a tiempo. Si bien todos se quedaban en el salón, el que Itachi, fuese lo que se llamaba una _estrella_, le concedía ciertos privilegios que él no se molestaba en abandonar.

A menos de la mitad del ciclo escolar pasado, habiendo una lluvia torrencial incluida, Itachi se quedó atrapado en la azotea cuando la puerta se atoró. Tras forzar la puerta, entró entonces a un pequeño salón en donde había viejas bancas abandonadas.

Si bien a Itachi no le sorprendió que hubiese una bodega como aquellas en la escuela, si el hecho de que fuesen tan descuidados cuando fingían ser ocasionalmente estrictos. Ese no era el lugar para que estuviera. Pero actualmente le importaba poco, dado que era el lugar en donde podía resguardarse de la lluvia.

La voz tranquila de su profesor le asustó al hablarle, y entonces descubrió que el hecho de que llegase tarde, no era ninguna de las absurdas excusas que daba, sino porque el muy infeliz, como le mostró, subía a leer pornografía –y de la buena, en palabras de Kakashi,- y dormir un rato antes de bajar a dar clases.

Como tendría una prueba de voz al día siguiente, Itachi no podía arruinarse la garganta con la lluvia, así que tuvo que tolerar su presencia. Pero descubrió pronto que no era tan desagradable.

Ya lo conocía desde mucho antes de entrar a esa escuela. Si bien tras el inicial acoso, las palabras en doble sentido y la muestra inaudita que le hizo de fotografías y dibujos porno, Kakashi se quedó callado metido en sus asuntos. Pero sobre todo, no le recordó todo el tiempo a Itachi, que era un tipo popular. Lo trató igual y tan normal como a los demás. O algo así, Kakashi no era del tipo de gente que se podía encasillar en algo como la _normalidad_ de lo que esperaba la sociedad.

Desde ese entonces, tras soportar la actitud de adolescente hormonal de Kakashi, oculto tras la máscara de adulto, venían las pláticas profundas, o el silencio agradable, antes de que bajaran a impartir y fingir escuchar respectivamente, la media hora que daba de clase.

Kakashi era tan malditamente bueno, que a pesar de que parecía muy distraído, sus clases eran de las mejores y era suficiente el tiempo con que impartía, como para que los alumnos supieran lo suficiente del tema, y tuvieran buenas notas, a pesar de la dificultad de los exámenes, que equivalían al cien por ciento de la calificación. Era demasiado perezoso en ocasiones, como para querer revisar reportes, tareas y el montón de cosas que pedían los demás maestros. Aunque le criticaban duramente, jamás le despidieron.

-Hoy pedirán un permiso especial para que salga del colegio.- Murmullo Itachi, mientras miraba casi del tamaño de diminutas hormigas, a sus compañeros desde pisos arriba.

Kakashi estaba con la espalda recargado en la reja, y sin quitar la vista de su preciado libro, respondió.

-La compañía discográfica donara una… cosa a la escuela, así que estoy seguro te concederán el pase de salida que pedí. -Afirmó, sabiendo a lo que se refería, No de balde era su manager.- Ellos aún creen que soy tu tutor privado también, así que no ponen muchas objeciones.

Itachi frunció el seño y asintió. Observó con fastidio, cómo es que las jovencitas sacaban sus celulares, para dirigirlo hacia donde él estaba y tomar fotos gracias al zoom. Se le antojaba patético que significara tanto para ellas el sólo tener una mancha borrosa en la pantalla del teléfono, y decir con emoción que era el fantástico Itachi Uchiha.

-Les agrada tu aire de príncipe atormentado, imaginan que la frialdad oculta un dulce corazón que no posees, sólo que ellas no lo saben.- Dijo Kakashi, haciendo obvio que comprendía la irritación en los ojos aparentemente pétreos de Itachi.- Además tienes un culo espectacular, -se asomó un poco a verlo,- es normal que se emocionen tanto nada más de pensar en ti. Hasta yo podría venirme por las noches, y no dudo que les pase. Incluso a los chicos.

Itachi tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco –sólo un poco, pues su carácter no permitiría más.- Tomó de la ropa a la altura del pecho a Kakashi, y tras salir del campo visual de todos los mirones, le asestó un merecido puñetazo –otro, para la colección de Kakashi, cuyos moretones se escondían bien bajo el cubre bocas,- y bajó al salón de clases.

-Estúpido pervertido.- Masculló, mientras bajaba las escaleras. Estaba conciente de que también tenía un muy mal carácter, pero que Kakashi lo soportaba no sólo por el trabajo, sino porque le parecía divertido estar con él. O burlarse a sus expensas. En el fondo agradecía el que fuera así con él, porque lo hacía sentirse un poco más un adolescente, incluso un humano, y no sólo un buen trozo de carne que era más que útil en la sociedad capitalista.

Itachi se sabía algo muy distinto a lo que reflejaba. Desde su perspectiva, la sociedad mercantilista en la que vivía, creaba estereotipos sólo con un fin: que incluso en las personas, se buscara el mejor producto que se pueda ofrecer, a las posibilidades que se pueden tener.

Una estrella era distinta. No sólo era algo hermoso y con talento que la mayoría no tiene, sino que _todos_ pueden tenerlo de alguna manera. Pero penosamente no puede ser de nadie.

Tras asistir a la casa discográfica, y resolver algunos asuntos en persona, con la banda que esta vez tocaría como fondo para su voz, Itachi viajó en el auto de la empresa hasta el estudio fotográfico. Ese día sería una agotadora jornada, seguramente. No había desayunado tan siquiera, y aunque hacía ejercicio a diario, algunos malditos le habían dicho que estaba subiendo de peso.

Afortunadamente, Kakashi se podía poner muy serio cuando quería, y se había negado a que bajara otra talla, como lo pedía la marca de ropa que le había contratado para promocionarse con su figura. Sabía que también estaba a cargo de otro par de estrellas, y que su manager incluso tenía una extraña aprensión u obsesión, si se quiere llamar, por protegerlos de otros y sólo molestarlos él. A veces aceptaba de vez en vez, los recipientes que le llevaba con verdura o fruta picada, porque el hombre estaba enterado que entre el estrés y el poco tiempo, el muchacho no comía. Itachi detestaba cuando se ponía en tan intento fallido de padre maltrecho. Ni modo, a veces no se le podía llevar la contraria con sus excentricidades.

-Espere Itachi, aún falta maquillar las ojeras.

Itachi manoteó la mano de la maquillista, haciendo que tirara sus instrumentos de trabajo al suelo. Ella, acostumbrada a los desplantes de otras estrellas, se limitó a recogerlos.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el de vestuario, que esperaba a que terminara la otra muchacha su labor.

-Es que dice que no quiere tomarse la sesión de hoy.

Sin escuchar lo que los trabajadores decían, se encerró en su camerino ambulante, cambiándose la bata por su propia ropa, y pasando de largo de todas las voces que le suplicaban esperara.

Entre algunos reflectores rumbo a la salida, Kakashi hablaba desinteresadamente con un tipo que parecía ser importante, o al menos por su actitud lo hacía notar. Dejó de mirarlo siquiera cuando se acercaba Itachi. Se lo había presentado, pero estaba conciente de que si a Itachi no le interesaba, ni siquiera recordaría su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo? .- Preguntó el adulto a cargo de él.

-Me voy.- Contestó secamente.

-¡Eso no puede ser posible! –dijo el hombre,- hemos pagado casi a la totalidad por su trabajo.

Itachi frunció el seño, pero no lo miró.

-Regrésale el dinero.- le ordenó a Kakashi.

-Señor Kakashi, no podemos tolerar esto. Itachi, usted debería saber que…

Itachi se soltó rudamente de la mano que osó asirlo para retenerlo, ese hombre no tenía derecho a tocarle. Pagaba por su trabajo, pero no era dueño de su persona. ¡Nadie lo era! Pero no fue el único que evitó el que el muchacho fuese detenido de esa manera. Kakashi fue firme al verle directo a los ojos.

-Yo me encargo, en todo caso soy el responsable.

Cuando miró hacia Itachi, que había avanzado unos pasos, se limitó a sonreír cuando entró en su campo visual. O al menos eso mostraba la curvatura de los malditos ojos.

-No regresare, cesa tus intentos.

-¿Puedo saber por que?

-Mis fotógrafos no estarán.

-Oh, el gran Itachi está herido porque sus amados fotógrafos, están atendiendo a otro artista cuya compañía les pagó un poco más.

-Cállate. No confío en el trabajo de cualquiera.

-Es verdad, yo tampoco, pero tendremos a otro muy buen trabajador. Totalmente profesional en lo que hace.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, jamás paró su camino, pero tuvo qué hacerlo cuando Kakashi se le puso al frente, antes de dar la vuelta al siguiente pasillo.

-No puedes hacer siempre tu voluntad.

-Sólo mírame.

-¿Quién pensaría que el orgulloso Itachi, no fuera en el fondo más que un niño mimado y caprichoso?

Itachi apretó los puños, mirándolo con rencor.

-Mi tiempo vale mucho como para estar perdiéndolo con gente que no hará el excelente trabajo al que estoy acostumbrado.

-¿Y el tiempo de las demás personas no lo vale?

-No del todo. No más que el mío, ellos viven de mi trabajo.

-Bonita forma de decirlo, pero sucede que sin ellos, tú no existes como super estrella.-

Kakashi se mordió la lengua, notando que estaba elevándole el enfado.

- Como sea, el que nos pagasen no quiere decir que eso cubra el sueldo de las personas allá adentro, y como dices, no paga el tiempo que estamos ocupando, y podría estarlo usando otro "artista". Es una inversión a corto plazo, se supone que esto debería traer mayores ventas a la marca, se recupera el sueldo de esa gente y se eleva la inversión. Te darán por supuesto otro contrato y entonces también incrementa tu salario. Y el mío.

-Hazte a un lado,-suspiró Itachi,-no estoy renunciando; regresaré cuando consigas traer a mis fotógrafos.

-Sabes Itachi, no toda la gente ha nacido para hacer tu voluntad.

-Por ahora tú si.- Le hizo a un lado y siguió.

Kakashi suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-El fotógrafo es más que bueno, es amigo mío.

Imágenes de su propia persona, en muy poca –o nula- ropa, en poses nada decentes, se le vinieron a la cabeza a Itachi.

-Con mayor razón, ¡Vete al diablo!- le gruñó el muchacho al girar la cabeza para verle. Kakashi sonrió para sí mismo, el rojo en la cara de Itachi, no le hizo difícil deducir su pensamiento.

-Quizá debería jugar un poco menos con él- susurró, sabiendo que ahora menos lo convencería, a menos que su amigo hubiese estado allí. ¡Él sí que tenía poder de convencimiento!.

Se dio la vuelta para hablar con aquel tipo que seguro le terminaría causando jaqueca. De paso regañaría un poco al hablador staff, seguramente por su plática, antes de estar preparado, Itachi se había enterado de que no estaría el equipo de fotógrafos que siempre contrataban desde que su carrera inició. Su desplante hubiera sido menor seguramente, si ya vestido y frente a la cámara, no le hubiera quedado otra opción que tomarse la sesión fotográfica.

Itachi se detuvo en el estacionamiento, recordando que no había llevado coche, sino que había sido traído por un automóvil de la compañía. Inhaló profundamente para no sentirse irritado. Mas de lo que estaba. Identificó el automóvil de Kakashi, se recargó en la pared cercana, y se dejó derrapar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. El estacionamiento estaba solo para su fortuna, y el auto le cubría la vista de las demás personas, aunque por la perspectiva él si podía ver quien pasaba. El miserable seguro tardaría horas, pero estaba conciente de que fuera de ahí, un montón de idiotas estarían alebrestados esperando su salida. Los medios habían dado el anuncio de que sería el nuevo modelo para la marca, y quién sabe cómo, se habían enterado de que sería en ese lugar.

-Malditos fans.- masculló, sabiéndose atrapado por su propia fama.

-Malditos fans.- Se volvió a escuchar en el estacionamiento, pero esta vez no de sus labios.

Itachi se asomó por un lado del carro, sin moverse de su posición. Itachi elevó las cejas, pensando si no era extraño que dios anduviera en una Harley. O al menos eso se le figuró el hermoso hombre rubio que estaba bajando de la motocicleta. Llevaba varios paquetes en las manos, y uno de los que estaban atados a la aparte trasera de la motocicleta, se aflojó cuando repateó al bajar la pierna. Tuvo que soltar el casco entre sus manos, lanzando una exclamación de susto ante el paquete que casi se estrella en el suelo.

Itachi sonrió, por lo simpático que se veía ese bello hombre peleándose con su moto gigantesca –aunque no tanto para él,- y los varios grandes paquetes.

Tuvo que repegar su espalda a la pared, cuando el azul profundo y brillante de sus ojos, le miró de lleno a los suyos, aunque los de Itachi estaban cubiertos por lentes oscuros.

-Hey muchacho, ven y dame una mano por favor.- Dijo, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Itachi se sonrojó hasta las orejas, e hizo el gesto que se le antojó el más estúpido del mundo.

-¿Yo? –se señaló con el índice el pecho. Sintió todavía más vergüenza cuando escuchó la carcajada que resonó con eco por el enorme espacio del estacionamiento.

-No veo a ningún otro.

-_No __sabe quien soy. -_ Pensó Itachi. Se puso en pie, corriendo apenas un poco para ayudarle con un paquete, cuando flaqueo el sostén de la motocicleta, y el rubio tuvo que poner gran parte de su fuerza en poner en su lugar el armatoste que iba directo al suelo.

El paquete en las manos de Itachi, se carcajeó y lo soltó muy cerca del suelo, por fortuna.

La… _cosa_, que estaba cubierta con una chamarra, formando así el paquete, se quitó de encima la prenda, mostrando una cabecita rubia. Un niño.

-Oh.

-Si, oh.- El rubio grande estiró los brazos sonriendo, y el niño extendió a su vez sus bracitos para ser tomado por él.

-Con razón cuidaba tanto de ese paquete.- susurró Itachi, inconcientemente.

-Si, es el paquete más preciado y caro de todos… bueno, sólo un poco más que este.- bromeó y golpeteó una mochila que tenía cargada colgando a un costado.- Gracias.- Le extendió la mano, como buen extranjero que parecía ser.

La cálida sonrisa que poseía, hizo sentir lo suficiente relajado a Itachi, para tomarle la mano.

-Me llamo Namikaze Minato. Este es mi hijo, Naruto.

La criatura sonrió, levantando su manita para acariciarle la cara. Al instante Minato se disculpó, y retiró la mano del niño, que tendría alrededor de unos tres o cuatro años. Itachi pudo sacar una media sonrisa. El acto del niño era puro, un simple roce sin la malicia de toda la gente que siempre quería tocarle.

-¿Puedo ayudarle con los paquetes? –preguntó Itachi, con un renovado espíritu altruista que no poseía.

-Te estaría muy agradecido, estoy llegando tarde, pero no tenía con quien dejar a mi niño. El único amigo al que le tengo tanta confianza para eso también está trabajando.

-Ya veo.- Itachi tomó la mochila de la motocicleta, era pesada pero la cargó sin problemas, al igual que otros paquetes más pequeños.

-¿Acostumbra traer a su hijo en motocicleta?

-Cuando lo tengo, en todos lados, para ser honesto. Resiste de todo.- Agitó un poco al niño, que se carcajeó ante el brusco movimiento.

Itachi arqueo las cejas, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Debe ser difícil, su madre ha de estar preocupada.- Itachi tanteó terreno. Se sonrojó ante la media sonrisa de Minato, que hizo obvio el hecho de que se daba cuenta de que estaba escrutando en su vida.

Aunque realmente Minato no vio el trasfondo de todo eso, sólo a un adolescente curioso.

-Soy divorciado. De hecho, aunque su madre me lo deja unas temporadas, se me antoja que sólo veo a mi hijo poco tiempo, pero valioso. ¿O no?

-¡Si!- gritó enérgico el niñito. Le abrazó como pudo, con sus brazos todos extendidos, y le dejó un húmedo besucón en la mejilla.

Extrañamente, se le hizo agua a la boca a Itachi. Y se percató de que él hubiera deseado precisamente dejarle un muy húmedo beso al rubio, pero de ser posible en esa carnosa boca tan bien delineada, y de donde salía esa voz que le erizaba la piel y otras cosas más al sur de su cuerpo, nada más de escucharla.

-¿Lo tendrá mucho tiempo? –preguntó, sólo por hacer plática. Algo también muy raro, pero realmente quería escuchar esa voz.

-Los jueces dijeron que debo tenerlo una o dos veces por mes. Su madre y yo decimos que se vayan al diablo. Ella tiene trabajo en otro país, así que me lo quedo lo necesario, y cuando me encuentro con algo por el estilo, se lo queda ella.

Itachi elevó las cejas, volviendo a dibujar su sonrisa bobalicona. Claro que si hubiese él también tenido un hijo con _ese _hombre, no podría negarle nada de lo que pidiera. Aunque por el momento le interesaba mucho más practicar el tenerlos, aunque no fuese precisamente una mujer.

-Bueno, me temo que usaremos alguna vieja excusa. Me ha dado tantas que tengo de dónde escoger.- habló para si mismo, dándole un paquete pequeño a Naruto. Él comenzó a cargar otros tantos.- Aunque son bastante tontas, pero si quizá las digo con tono encantador me las crean.

-El camino de la vida me perdió.- Dijo el niño, con su voz infantil y pronunciando mal algunas palabras, aunque siempre, siempre sonriendo.

Itachi frunció el seño, aunque su mente estaba tan absorta mirando los movimientos del rubio adulto, como para percatarse.

Miró extrañado algo que parecía una especie de base con tres pies.

-Es de mi cámara.- Dijo el hombre al tomarla. Itachi estaba parado al lado de la motocicleta, para poder agarrar la base, Minato tuvo que estirarse frente a él casi pegándole el cuerpo, para no empujarle, pero llegar hasta el objeto. Itachi no pudo ni moverse.

Su estomago se estrujó, y sólo atinó a girar el rostro hacia el pecho del hombre, cuyo aroma lo había cautivado. Le miró el cuello, la piel tensa, lisa y apenas tostada por el sol; una especie de instinto malsano lo asaltó, cuando se dio cuenta de que se le estaba antojando lamerlo.

Para su buena fortuna, antes de que le hiciera algo así a un completo desconocido, el niño le quitó los lentes oscuros de la cara.

-No, Naruto.- Regañó Minato, que seguía peleándose con los amarres que mantenían a la base fija. Minato dejó su labor, para ponerse derecho y quitarle el objeto al niño, que hizo un puchero.- Lo siento.

-No hay problema.

Minato ladeó el rostro, como buscando algo en la cara de Itachi. El muchacho desvió la vista, ante el escrutinio de esa mirada que le ponía tan nervioso.

-Eres Itachi Uchiha.- Dijo Minato, dejando caer la base de su mano.

Al instante. Frunció un poco el entrecejo. Después de todo, cuando pensó que alguien lo estaba tratando como un muchacho, en vez de cómo siempre, salía con eso.

-No es muy común que la persona a quien uno fotografíe se preste a ayudar, pero te estoy muy agradecido de que lo hagas.- Y le brindó otra bonita y cálida sonrisa.

-Touma bello nos ayuda. ¡De veras que es amigo de Naruto y papá!- Dijo el niño, mostrando el paquetito en sus manos.

Minato sonrió, sin poder negar que adoraba a su hijo.

-¿Y cómo se dice?

-¡Gracias! Eres mi héroe. ¡Eres el héroe de todos!- Los ojitos del niño brillaron. Frente a él estaba el super guerrero que sabía más artes marciales que ningún otro y defendía valientemente a un pueblo entero de las garras del mal. O al menos eso le había mostrado la televisión en su programa semanal.

-Muy bien, pero no se llama Touma, sólo es así en el programa. Cuando no está en él, su nombre siempre es Itachi, ¿te acuerdas que te explique?

El niño frunció el seño como meditando mucho, luego miró el rostro del moreno, ampliando una hermosa mujer.

-Me gusta Itachi.- Dijo el niño, mirando a su padre.- ¿Te gusta Itachi, papá?

Itachi se sonrojó un poco, desviando la cara, pero dejando la vista en el rostro de Minato. Parecía que buscaba la respuesta en los alrededores, sonrió nerviosamente.

-Si, creo que me gusta también, hijo.

Itachi respiró profundo, era obvio que estaba dando esa respuesta desde la misma perspectiva que el niño, lamentablemente para él. Aunque su corazón estaba retumbando terriblemente en su pecho, nada más de escuchar esas palabras.

Itachi quitó la sonrisa bobalicona que regresaba a cambio a los rubios, cuando hizo click en su cerebro, y todo tuvo razón de ser.

-¿Usted es amigo de Kakashi?

Minato asintió, acomodando a su hijo en el brazo. Itachi decidió no decir que opinaba al respecto de que dejaran a un niño, casi un bebe, a cargo de ese excéntrico enfermo mental y pervertido espantapájaros. O de que fuese amigo de una persona que parecía ser la extensión del mar de agradable.

-¿Me cubres con la chamarra? –preguntó Naruto, haciéndose ovillo en el brazo de Minato, mirando con desconfianza al pasillo.

-No hace falta, aquí estamos a salvo. –Miró a Itachi, que les observaba con una especie de pregunta en la cara.- Es que tuve que cubrirle para evitar que los fans le pusieran las manos encima y le tomaran fotos. No se precisamente porqué, pero me parece que me confundieron con alguien.

A Itachi no se le hizo difícil pensar en que una persona tan hermosa entrando a un estudio, fuese confundida con un artista extranjero. Lo tenía todo: era bellísimo, tenía una presencia imponente, y una sonrisa que fundía neuronas. Ni hablar del cuerpo de dios o… Agitó la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos.

-¿Itachi irá con nosotros al parque? –preguntó Naruto, con los ojos encendidos. El muchacho desvío la mirada para no tener que ser él quien conteste. Se sorprendió cuando al girar nuevamente la vista, parecía que Minato estaba esperando, y parecía tener una especie de mirada de decepción, como si hubiera estado esperando una respuesta afirmativa, y obviamente su negación había sido la actitud.

-No hijo, Itachi está ocupado. Sé que te prometí llevarte anoche, pero Kakashi me pidió un favor cuando estabas dormido, así que lo haremos cuando papá acabe de trabajar.

-Yo… realmente lamento mucho el que haya tenido problemas por llegar aquí.

-No es nada.- Dijo Minato, comenzando a moverse alrededor de Itachi, como estudiando la mejor perspectiva.- Tu perfil izquierdo es excelente. Me temo que las fotos serían mejor con luz de día, en vez de reflectores, así que si no te molesta, pediremos el cambio a…

-Pero sobre todo…-interrumpió Itachi, apretando los ojos.- Lamento el que haya hecho su viaje en vano. La sesión no sucederá.

Minato se quedó parado y serio. Itachi se sintió profundamente incómodo. Negarle algo a alguien, jamás lo había hecho sentir tan ruin como en ese momento. ¡Pero él no podía cambiar su decisión! Tenía que mostrar el punto: ni Kakashi ni nadie, estaban sobre de él. Además ¿qué sería de su orgullo, si luego tras el espectáculo que montó ante su desplante, regresara como perro apaleado, dispuesto a obedecer a un simple –aunque bello y malditamente sexy,- fotógrafo?

-Diría que ha sido un placer, pero no es así.- Dijo Minato. Dejó en el suelo a Naruto, para comenzar a cargar nuevamente los paquetes en el vehículo.

Itachi se molestó.

-Mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para perderlo con novatos, lo lamento.

Minato frunció el entrecejo, mirándolo tan firmemente, que las piernas de Itachi estuvieron a punto de hacerse gelatina. Esos mismos ojos amables y calmados, ahora mismo eran un mar embravecido por tormenta.

-El único novato que está aquí, no soy yo.

Naruto se señaló con un dedito como preguntando, pero nadie lo notó.

Itachi se molestó lo suficiente por esas palabras, como para olvidarse de que estaba quizá frente al hombre más bello del mundo, como le pareció momentos atrás. ¡Todos idolatraban el talento Itachi! Nadie tenía derecho a hablarle de esa manera.

-No soy ningún novato, y soy muy bueno en lo que hago. Es sólo que estoy acostumbrado a un buen trabajo.- defendió Itachi, ¿Es que nadie podía entender?- Mi tiempo es demasiado valioso, de mi come y vive gente como usted y muchos otros; mi equipo es…

-Silencio.- Gruñó Minato, cargando a su pequeño en brazos.- ¿Crees que por tener una cara bonita tienes más valor para mi que este bebe, o que no puedo conseguir otro trabajo que no sea contigo? ¡Lo he traído sólo porque quería verte!

Itachi apretó los labios, la mirada de Minato era tan severa, que no podía esquivarla e irse para evitarla.

-Todos los días, a la misma hora, él se pone a ver lo fantástico cuando finges ser un gran tipo que se sacrifica por otros al valorar su existencia. Entonces me llama en donde esté por teléfono y yo también veo el estúpido programa, para que hablemos de ti. –Estiró los brazos pidiendo a Naruto, que hiciera lo mismo. El niño miraba sin entender, pero frunciendo el seño a Itachi, porque lo único que comprendía es que su héroe, había hecho enojar a papá, que estaba sobre cualquier otro super tipo- ¡Y pensar que sólo sabes ser realmente labor altruista y sonreír frente a las cámaras!... Usas palabras muy duras para una boca bonita, pero bien se dice que aquello que sale de la boca, está llena el alma.

E Itachi, no supo si irritarse o sentirse herido, de saber que tanto egoísmo y falsedad entonces, como describía el rubio, estuviera en una sola persona. Y que fuese en él mismo. ¡Era su trabajo tener que sonreír en los malditos espectáculos que daba! Él no tenía la culpa si se quedaban con la idea de un simple papel que hacía.

Recogió a Naruto y le sentó frente a él, cubriéndolo con las chamarras para evitar los arañazos de los fans, cuando quisieran acercarse a Minato, pensando como al entrar, que seguramente también era alguna especie de estrella extranjera.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor?- Encendió el motor de la motocicleta, sin arrancar. Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- Que ante tu rostro en las fotografías, tu forma de expresarte en las entrevistas y las referencias de mi amigo, yo también pensaba que eras genial, pero eres una estrellita más. Y lo que más lamento, es tener que fallarle a uno de los pocos favores que me pide alguien como Kakashi, sólo por culpa de alguien tan indolente como tú.

Sin otro preámbulo, Minato se fue. Y lo que más le dolió a Itachi, es que no le brindó una mirada de enfado, sino saber que más que rabia, le causo tristeza. Ni siquiera supo porqué se quedó a escuchar todas esas palabras. Ahora estaba más molesto que al inicio. Había conocido al fotógrafo con el que se supone trabajaría.

Aunque tenía el cinturón puesto, Naruto se aferró con sus manitas lo más fuerte que pudo al asiento. Su padre jamás hacía rugir la motocicleta al grado de asustarlo, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Lo siento.- Dijo la voz del adulto, haciendo que el niño elevara el rostro.- No temas nunca mientras estés conmigo.-Le sonrió descubriéndose el rostro al elevar la careta del casco. El niño al instante se sintió seguro y asintió, eliminando el rostro de angustia por una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la casa, le dio de comer a su hijo y le puso frente al televisor. Jugaría con él cuando su enfado disminuyera. Aunque era muy bueno en su labor, siempre se había negado a fotografiar a las personas de la farándula, porque se imaginaba que le iba a suceder algo así.

Quizá si no llevase a Naruto, no se hubiera molestado tanto la actitud, y hubiera tratado de convencerle para cumplir el favor a Kakashi. ¡Pero llevaba a su hijito! Era inaudito haber tenido que perder horas, tan sólo por intentar pasar al interior.

Tiempo perdido que pudo haber aprovechado para estar con su criatura en algún parque, generando en el niño memorias que harían mella en su tierna infancia, marcándolo para ser un adolescente feliz a pesar de que su familia no estaba unida. Eso le dolía horrores a Minato.

Aunque se llevaba bien con Kushina, su ex esposa, y aún se querían, se dieron cuenta de que no eran la persona con la que estaban dispuestos a pasar el resto de sus vidas. No porque fueran su pareja imperfecta, sino porque sus intereses eran tan parecidos, y ambos tenían alma tan libres, que era imposible que estuvieran unidos para toda la vida. Agradecían la existencia de Naruto, como muestra palpable del amor que ambos se tuvieron, pero bajo los conceptos de buscarse a sí mismo a través de su profesión, se dejaron en libertad.

Kushina, para estos momentos, debía estar luchando por los derechos de las personas en los campos rurales, con ese espíritu tan noble y determinado; por eso Minato era quien tenía a Naruto. Kushina regresaría al día siguiente por él, tras dos preciosas semanas a solas con su pequeño.

Ellos no pelearon por su custodia. Decidieron en conjunto, que el niño se quedaría con su madre por ser lo mejor para una criatura tan pequeña, pero Minato participaría tanto como pudiera, y ni siquiera se atrevieron a hablar de los tiempos o días de permanencia con uno u otro. Los jueces decidieron que una vez a la quincena. Ellos decidieron mandar al diablo lo que dijeran, y dejarlo con su respectivo padre o madre, cuando tiempo o veces fuera conveniente, necesario, o el niño lo deseara de otra forma en particular.

Cuando Minato, iba al extranjero a tomar sus fotografías, o era contratado incluso por corresponsales hasta para guerrillas u otros trabajos extras, Kushina se quedaba con Naruto.

Para el niño era algo normal, y ni siquiera se quejaba. Preguntar era inútil, porque sabía que su otro familiar con el que no estaba estaría trabajando, pero pronto llegaría el día de verle y tener una agradable estancia con él o ella. Simplemente era feliz.

Además había algo más allá de lo genial que parecía ese par, al tomar decisiones con una mente tan abierta.

Minato era gay.

De hecho, antes de casarse, Kushina lo sabía. Pero los padres de ella eran muy molestos, en sus palabras, así que contrajeron matrimonio para tener al niño y ahorrarse problemas, además de que le aseguraba una figura paterna a su hijo. Luego, incluso entre risas y por eso se estaban separando. Todos pensaron que era una simple broma. A Kushina le pareció muy divertido incluso, mudarse con su niño a la casa de su madre, y escuchar cómo maldecían de vez en vez al que era el muy adorado Minato, luego de que quedaron de acuerdo en los términos de su separación.

Ellos eran muy buenos amigos y habían crecido juntos. Ella fue la primera en saber sus preferencias, y nunca le importó. Ella, que decía jamás querer atarse a nada ni nadie, un día le dijo que le gustaría tener un hijo suyo por cómo era Minato, y tras meditar mucho las palabras de Kushina, quiso saber lo que era dejar a un niño en el mundo.

Su niño, como muestra de su existencia. El punto rojo estaba en que, a pesar de las preferencias de Minato, si se enamoró de Kushina, y fue correspondido. Por eso antes de hacerse más daño, se separaron. Se percataron de que si permanecían juntos, tarde o temprano dañarían más a su hijo, que estando felizmente separados, y viéndose como los grandes amigos que sí eran.

Además de los tiempos en que se les dificultaba estar juntos, si bien Kushina, pudo haber vivido fingiendo no darse cuenta de los _deslices_ de Minato, con otros hombres, hubo algo que le impulsó a solicitarle amablemente el divorció. No toleraba el fantasma del _otro_ que prácticamente vivía en su casa, aunque jamás quizá pondría un pie en ella.

Y cuando Minato abrió la puerta de la recamara, ahí estaba, mirándolo desde la luna de la cama. Frunció el entrecejo, se subió en la cama, y agarró duramente los bordes de la imagen. Arrancó el póster de la pared, y lo dejó caer hecho una bola en la basura.

-Adiós, Uchiha Itachi.- Dijo.

_**I've been looking so long at these pictures of you  
That I almost believe that they're real  
I've been living so long with my pictures of you  
That I almost believe that the pictures are  
All I can feel  
**_

_**Llevo tanto tiempo mirando esas fotografías tuyas  
Que casi creo que son reales  
Llevo tanto tiempo viviendo con tus fotografías  
Que casi creo que las fotografías son **_

_**todo lo que puedo sentir**_

Y entonces comenzó el desfile de bolsas para basura que estaban rellenas ahora con un montón de fotografías, revistas y una que otro cortometraje del nombrado.

Minato había visto esa imagen desde que nació como estrella. Incluso antes, gracias a las fotos que Kakashi, ocasionalmente llevaba. Se podría decir que se había enamorado de él.

Si bien era un hombre que se consideraba medianamente maduro, le sorprendió el encontrarse prendado de la figura de ese adolescente, que ahora lucía como un atractivo hombre. Y lo había imaginado ya con toda la extensión de esa palabra.

Se reclamó a sí mismo, pues Kushina se lo había dicho. Era absurdo estar tan encariñado con algo que no podía tocarse. Minato afirmaba que era sólo el gusto por la impactante imagen de la super estrella del momento, que pasaría; pero eso no sucedió.

Incluso en ocasiones, había soñado estrujar ese delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, y se había despertado con la entrepierna hinchada y el corazón desbocado.

Se contentaba con verle desde la lejanía, a través de la pantalla o disfrutar del trabajo de otros fotógrafos, y acariciar la plana figura de un retrato, imaginando que por contrario a ese trozo de duro papel su piel sería cálida.

Por eso ni siquiera dudo cuando Kakashi, le pidió el favor. Por un lado, por su amigo en sí, por el otro, por su deseo de ver al que creyó dueño de su corazón. Pero lo que pudo haber sentido, no era más que la imagen que él mismo había creado de un ser inexistente. Y jamás se lamentó tanto de poder ser tan creativo, y haber hecho nacer a un hombre tan perfecto para sí mismo.

-¿Ye ayudo? –preguntó la vocecita de Naruto, justo tras él. Minato trastabilló, porque no se percató de su presencia y justo en ese momento estaba girando rápidamente con una bolsa en manos.

-No, ¡ve a sentarte!

Naruto eliminó su sonrisa. El tono de Minato, había sido inmerecidamente severo. Con la cabecita baja regresó frente al televisor y escuchar los sollozos de su niño le dolió.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí. ¡Quiero a mamá!.- Dijo el niño y el alma de Minato se partió. Naruto, cuando estaba con uno o el otro, era tan feliz con su respectivo papá o mamá, y sabía que el otro estaría trabajando, al grado de que nunca preguntaba o decía algo como aquello.

Minato se regañó al ver el reloj. Había estado tanto tiempo en sus asuntos, que al mirar la hora se percató de que ni siquiera le había dado de comer a su hijo y ya era tarde.

-Hey… Naruto.

El niño fingió molestia, aunque estaba deseoso de echarse a esos brazos que se le extendían.

-¿Si te doy un poquito de ramen me perdonas?

Pareció tentado, pero el adorable puchero siguió.

-Te quiero mucho hijo, discúlpame.- Le acarició la cabeza, con los ojos vidriosos. Naruto al percatarse eliminó cualquier gesto de molestia, arrojándose a sus brazos con una gran sonrisa para animarlo, como si nada hubiera pasado.- Gracias. Después de comer algo te llevaré al parque, ¡veremos las estrellas y comeremos algunos dulces!

Fue un poco complicado contestar de buena manera a las preguntas que el niño hacía, sobre por qué su extraordinario héroe se había comportado tan mal con su papá. Minato no quería romperle las ilusiones, pero tampoco engañarle, así que le explicó que probablemente estaba muy cansado de tanto luchar por la justicia o ser amable como siempre. Naruto pareció contento con las respuestas, sin embargo cuando le sirvieron el vaso de ramen instantáneo lo olvidó; en Minato sólo incrementaba su molestia, aunque ni de broma se volvería a desquitar con su niño

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi dio vuelta en la esquina que no debería. Itachi se removió en su asiento, frunciendo duramente el seño y mirándole con rencor no fingido.

-Voy a llevarte a un lugar especial.- Respondió a la pregunta no formulada con voz.

-No. A casa.

-Será sólo un momento, ya verás que te va a gustar.

Itachi comenzó a intranquilizarse, aunque su apariencia no lo demostró. No quería saber lo que era "diversión" para un pervertido como ese, y menos a qué se refería con ese último enunciado que le hacía erizar la piel, por el contenido que podría guardar en esa mente perversa.

-No quiero estar inmerso en tus estúpidos juegos.

-Oh, pero estoy hablando en serio. Se que no eres como los actorcillos o modelos comunes, no tienes el seso hueco.

Itachi decidió que lo más prudente por el momento, era no llevarle la contraria. Bien sabía que podía darle una buena paliza si se ponía difícil el tipo, o comenzaba con alguna incomoda situación.

Para su sorpresa, le llevó a la recepción de una galería. Itachi saludó cortésmente a la persona que se presentó ante ellos, a pesar de que, Kakashi parecía como de costumbre con el semblante desinteresado.

Más de una vez, los labios de Itachi se entreabrieron ante la satisfacción de ver las fotografías que se presentaban.

-¿Sorprendido?

Itachi volvió a cerrar bien la boca, frunciendo el seño en su eterna pose fría. Sin embargo, por dentro su corazón latía poderosamente. Era si como cada imagen intentara hablar por sí misma sin necesidad de palabras.

La galería estaba distribuida de manera en que parecía, iban cambiando los sentimientos, iniciando con los más pasivos, hasta acelerar lentamente el corazón sin necesidad de causar incomodidad o repugnancia, incluso aunque se viesen las imágenes terribles que el fotógrafo había conseguido.

Itachi sonrió ante una pequeña paloma, que veía un alto bebedero que a su vez, con la sombra le cubría. Era la clara muestra de cómo la tecnología nos dará algo útil, pero a la vez ensombrecerá nuestra existencia.

Se sintió sobrecogido ante las imágenes de guerra y hambruna, e incluso se enterneció cuando vio a aquella abuela deshaciendo una almohada de plumas junto a su pequeño nieto, o la pequeña ramita que aunque un poco declinada, se aferra a crecer entre las cenizas tras un incendio. En los retratos ni siquiera eran personas hermosas físicamente, pero las poses, las expresiones, o las miradas captadas, les hacían más que bellos.

Cuando Kakashi, indicó que era hora de retirarse, Itachi asintió con la cabeza, pero alentó su paso inconcientemente para retrasar la partida. Igualmente, las demás personas parecían prendadas del arte visual mostrado.

Itachi tuvo que aceptar que estaba gratamente impresionado, cuando Kakashi le preguntó cómo le había parecido. En la mente del muchacho, se imaginó a aquella persona como alguien con un carácter fuerte para poder resistir las durezas de la vida, pero noble y lo suficiente bondadoso para encontrar las bellezas y sutilezas que se ocultaban a veces en lo recónditamente imposible.

-Aprovechando tu buen humor, te daré una noticia mejor.- Kakashi reacomodó la bufanda en su nariz; con lo excéntrico que era, nadie preguntaba la razón de que la trajera todo el tiempo.- He conseguido introducirte en el cine de arte.

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír, pero como de costumbre apenas un poco.

-¿Algo interesante? –fingió apatía.

-En realidad sí. Es un largometraje de un clásico, pero sucede que este de la galería será el director de fotografía. Pero me temo que tiene tan buenas relaciones con el director de la película y los productores, que le permitirán meter las manos en el aspecto de los personajes para que no se arruine la imagen de fondo.

Los ojos de Itachi brillaron tenuemente.

- Incluso supongo que fue él quien puso estas interesantes reseñas en sus fotografías, ¿no es así? Más que un placer será un honor trabajar con este hombre.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sin duda alguna. Es un artista y estoy seguro que será muy pronto altamente reconocido en su gremio. Me parece que he visto su trabajo aunque no recuerdo dónde.

Kakashi sonrió socarrón, incluso la -desgraciada y muy detestada por Itachi,- curvatura de sus ojos, lo demostraba, ante la aceptación de Itachi.

-¿No será una película pornográfica en realidad?

-¡Faltaba más! Que desconfianza.- Tomó suavemente el brazo de Itachi para guiarlo hasta el inicio de la galería. Ahí se encontraba una muy breve biografía que Itachi, no quiso leer por el desinterés inicial al no saber lo extraordinario del trabajo que se encontraría.

Y quiso darse mínimo un tiro en la cabeza.

-¿Namikaze… Minato?

-Si. Es el amigo que te dije te tomaría hoy la sesión fotográfica. Regularmente él no toma ese tipo de trabajos, pero lo iba a hacer por que yo se lo pedí.

Itachi comenzó a ponerse pálido. Su mirada comenzó a deslizarse en la reseña, que narraba cómo es que ese fotógrafo, era siempre partidario de usar las cámaras antiguas, y casi nunca usaba nuevas tecnologías digitales y aún así tenía esos espectaculares resultados. Ocasionalmente era contratado por corresponsales en las guerras, para que les acompañara. Incluso había ganado varios premiso, pero desaparecía de vez en vez para que la fama no lo ahogase jamás.

-Además,- continuó Kakashi,- como te dije él tiene grandes influencias en esos terrenos, y buenos amigos en altos cargos de este estilo. Con decirte que el director lo tendrá de vez en vez a su lado, para que le ayude un poco para la focalización en los escenarios que elija como fondo estilo fotográfico. Tienes que quedar muy bien con él, si quieres entrar de lleno en esta materia.

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza. Sabía que Itachi, había estado esperando una oportunidad como esta, pero nunca que le sentaría tan pesada la noticia de algo tan fuerte en su carrera.

-¿Estas bien?

-Él… se presentó para la sesión.

-No,-aseguró Kakashi, creyendo que era una pregunta y no una afirmación,- en realidad luego de que te fuiste y me quedé escuchando las sandeces de nuestro cliente, Minato me llamó. Al parecer Naruto, su pequeño hijo se puso mal o algo, porque se disculpó conmigo de no poder realizar su trabajo.

De no ser tan serio, Itachi seguramente se hubiera dado de golpes en la pared.

-Es un hombre muy responsable y aunque no lo pareciera, también es muy bueno aunque luzca distraído. Te encantará trabajar con él.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Claro que puedes, tienes el talento. Además ya firme el contrato.

Itachi frunció el seño, mirándolo duramente. ¡Ya había firmado sin su consentimiento! Como si Itachi, fuese tan predecible como para saber que aceptaría. Bien, es cierto que ese maldito desgraciado le conocía, tampoco es para que tomara decisiones así sin su permiso. Mucho menos cuando había sido tan grosero con un tipo tan genial como aquel que rechazó, como una estrellita barata que no está acostumbrada a la fama.

Kakashi no supo si era porque Itachi estaba nervioso, o porque se sentía enfermo y eso le hacía verse más pálido que una hoja de papel nueva.

-Vamos, ahora sí te llevaré a casa.

-Si fue. Y lo conocí.- Tragó duro saliva, cuando la mirada incrédula de Kakashi, le observó detenidamente.- Y… lo eché.

Tras un largo silencio, a Itachi se le figuró que el espantapájaros ese, comenzaría a descoserse en ese momento por el acceso de risa histérica que se le presentó.

-¿Tú… corriste… a alguien como Namikaze Minato? –y otra vez la frustrante risa.

-Idiota.- Itachi salió furibundo de ahí, pero el flashazo de una cámara, le hizo regresar al interior para resguardarse tras la puerta. Decidir entre las entrevistas y Kakashi no hubiera sido difícil, y estuvo a punto de salir de nuevo a enfrentarse con esos malditos periodistas baratos, pero Kakashi le sostuvo el brazo.

-Salgamos por detrás. –Y ahora una inusitada seriedad se apoderaba del hombre.

El resto del camino estuvieron silenciosos. Itachi llegó a casa con más desgane de lo habitual. Antes de bajarse, Kakashi le aferró la muñeca.

-El contrato que hoy estuviste a punto de romper, es de millones. Ellos estuvieron a punto de revocarlo, pero haremos algo que servirá para no echar abajo tu carrera.

Itachi se soltó y se sentó a escuchar. Odiaba que le sermonearan, pero era verdad que a pesar de que siempre decidía él mismo para quien trabajaría. Luego, Kakashi cerraba los tratos para que Itachi, no tuviera que estar soportando a esa gente. Pero esta vez se había comportado como una estrellita voluntariosa mas.

-Mañana iremos con Minato.- Sentenció Kakashi. Itachi se sobresaltó un poco.- Le pediré disculpas en tu nombre, y sugiero que te comportes como la gente lista que sí eres.- Movió los dedos en el volante que sostenía, como para meditar sus palabras mejor.- Si él te toma algunas fotografías, aún y cuando la ropa no sea de la marca para evitar problemas, las mostraré. Estoy seguro que será tan buen trabajo que ellos no romperán el contrato.

Itachi pensó que sería lo mejor mandar al demonio a esos tipos, porque lo que a él le interesaba era la película; eso llamaría la atención de otro tipo de público y alguna otra firma le contrataría también. Aunque le causaba cierta angustia por la manera en que se había portado, también le generaba un enorme deseo por volver a verlo. Asintió, y se despidió de Kakashi con un ademán.

Más cansado que de costumbre, se descalzó con desgana. Caminó con su habitual andar airoso, que le daba un pisar tan ligero que difícilmente se sabía si Itachi, estaba o no en casa. Abrió despacio la habitación de su hermano pequeño, que descansaba en su cama. Y al fin, la máscara de dureza cayó ante el roce de sus dedos en la suavidad de los cabellos oscuros de Sasuke.

Ante el muy ligero roce el niño se despertó, ofreciendo una hermosa sonrisa. Itachi se lamentó por haberlo despertado, pero parecía más bien que Sasuke, lo había estado esperando. El pequeño estiró los brazos, e Itachi no dudó en cargarlo un poco.

-Te extrañé.- Dijo el niño, tan bien vocalizadas las palabras, que Itachi sintió más ternura si se podía, ante esa criaturita que quería crecer más rápido de lo que debería para alcanzar a su hermano.

Se miró en el espejo de la habitación, cargando a su hermanito que le enredaba las piernitas en el tórax, y se apeñuscaba haciéndose un ovillo entre sus brazos. Uno de sus brazos el sostenía de las nalgas, la otra mano estaba acariciándole la cabeza. En el instante en el que Sasuke, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Itachi, se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Realmente me esperabas.- Le susurró, sintiendo esa rara alegría que sólo cuando se tiene en brazos a una persona muy amada se puede tener. Al mirar nuevamente al espejo, sintió que su corazón se estrujaba. Recordó la molestia de Minato, llevando a su pequeño hijo a su trabajo por no tener quien le cuidara, y él portándose de forma despectiva, llamándole novato y echándole.

Exhaló pesadamente aire, si a él le hicieran eso alguna vez, con Sasuke en brazos, los desharía no sólo con la mirada o palabras. ¿Cómo no iba a decirle, que no tenía más valía que su hijo? Si hasta Itachi, que aún no tenía hijos, sentía mucho cariño por su hermano, ni se quería imaginar que sería si tuviese un hijo.

Cuando dejó a Sasuke en su cama, se removió otra incomodidad en él. Si bien es cierto que tenían una muy buena posición económica, Sasuke siempre estaba solo. Por eso siempre esperaba con tanto ahínco a Itachi, para que jugara con él. Pero estaba tan ocupado, que tenía que prometerle que sería en otra ocasión.

La imagen de ese niño rubio, sonriendo y jugando con su hermanito, le hizo sonreír.

-No estaría nada mal, ¿verdad? - Le dijo al cerrar la puerta, y cerrar su habitación. Quizá las personas si valían más de lo que aparentaban en ocasiones. Ese niño era quizá uno o dos años más pequeño que su hermano menor.

La niñera se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito, al encontrárselo en el pasillo en plena oscuridad; él ni siquiera devolvió luego el saludo. Aunque segundos después, giró la cabeza para desearle buenas noches a la muy pasmada mujer.

Itachi se recostó, intentando rastrear en su mente el momento en el que se había vuelto de esa manera. Sonrió amargamente, sabiendo que de alguna forma, por más que lucho por ser distinto a toda su familia, había costumbres que te arraigaban dentro de la educación que pareces mamar desde la leche materna.

Su padre siempre había sido elitista, su buen linaje le había permitido siempre ver por encima del hombro a mucha gente. No pudo perdonar el hecho de que a Itachi, le gustaran más las artes que los negocios, aunque las ciencias al respecto se le hicieran terriblemente fáciles. Incluso cuando inició su adolescencia, había incursionado en el negocio de su padre, para que le heredero viese cómo era todo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que resolvió con facilidad asombrosa varios problemas, decidió que no era lo suyo. Es por eso que renunció, y se enfrentó a su padre para negarse a seguir con la costumbre familiar. Él quería ser un artista, y estaba seguro que podía dominar todas las artes.

Para evitar la supuesta vergüenza, Fugaku, su padre, lo había mandado al extranjero. No se sorprendió mucho, cuando le llegaron noticias de que su madre se había embarazado de nuevo. Era obvio que su padre lo intentaría reemplazar por alguien mucho más moldeable, y estaba seguro de que quizá esta vez no fallaría en formarlo desde el inicio.

Pero hubo algo que salió de sus cálculos, y la quiebra que amenazaba a la muy reconocida empresa, le hizo tener un paro cardiaco fulminante. Tras los ruegos de su madre, Itachi regresó para cuidar de su familia. Su madre, que siempre le había apoyado desde la distancia para tomar los cursos que deseaba, esta vez le pidió entre líneas que regresara ese apoyo. Ellos tenían un estilo de vida que no podían darse el lujo de abandonar, aunque los demás socios de la empresa, prácticamente les hubieran arrancado de las manos esa fortuna familiar. Por más inteligente que fuese Itachi, el mal manejo de su padre y todas las desviaciones de presupuesto, le hicieron perder su lugar preponderante en ella.

Fue en ese momento cuando Kakashi se presentó. Su madre le conocía de alguna fiesta, y lo poco que sabía es que había conocido al hermano de Fugaku, y fue buen amigo suyo; además de que era un rico excéntrico millonario que no sabía en qué gastar su dinero, así que ofrecía apoyo para su familia. Itachi se había negado, pues su orgullo no le permitía aceptar nada regalado, aunque Kakashi, insistía que sólo estaría dándoles la mensualidad justa, porque los demás accionista de la empresa –de los cuales era uno,- no tenían derecho a arrebatarles, pues era suyo por derecho.

Ante la cabezonería y orgullo de Itachi, a Kakashi se le ocurrió recurrir a la astucia e interés de la madre, para que intercediera en convencer a Itachi, para que aceptara si no _regalado_, entonces con trabajo para ganarse el dinero. Así fue como se convirtió en su _manager_, pues era uno de los pasatiempos de Kakashi. El amor a su madre y hermano, y a su propio deseo, fue lo que le impulsó a soportar a aquel tipo, que en el fondo no le desagradaba tanto, pero en nombre de las buenas costumbres enseñadas era un tipo de personalidad que debía de despreciar.

Pero no fue como se lo imagino. En muy poco tiempo, el mundo del arte lo rebasó para ser suplantado por la forzada mercadotecnia. Y él empezó a convertirse sin querer en las dos cosas que mas odiaba: un producto socialmente creado y a templarse con el carácter caprichoso, orgulloso a desmedida y elitista de los Uchiha.

Al otro día, Itachi se llevó la sorpresa de otro cambio de personalidad de Kakashi. Aunque seguía teniendo ese humor medio sarcástico, se comportaba extrañamente respetuoso con Minato, como no lo había visto ni siquiera con los adinerados hombres de negocios con los que trataba.

Minato los recibió como si nada hubiese pasado el día anterior. Atento y servil, ofreció bebida y aperitivos, mientras platicaba con Kakashi, como los viejos amigos que sí eran, e incluso le metían en la plática.

El departamento era muy sencillo. Se entraba directamente hacia la sala comedor, una pequeña cocina, y al fondo se notaban dos puertas al lado derecho y una al izquierdo. La izquierda era la habitación, supuso, pues cuando quiso ir al baño que era una de las de la derecha, descubrió que la otra era una especie de armario con un montón de chucherías como cajas –quizá de cámaras, rollos, o hasta viejos trabajos, imagino- y varios botes. Si, se había equivocado, no es que quisiera estar curioseando, pero ¿Quién iba a saber cual era la correcta? Se quejó, cuando Kakashi lo acusó de chismoso, para diversión de Minato.

Minato había accedido de buen grado a la sesión de fotos. Ni siquiera permitió a Itachi, disculparse como era debido, pues se percató de lo difícil que era para el muchacho. Naruto había dado guerra todo el tiempo, intentando combatir en contra de aquellos que al parecer, querían quitarle la atención de su amado papacito. Kakashi mencionó que quizá estaría bien traerle _algo_ para jugar, como otro niño, y miró sugerentemente a Itachi. Minato parecía muy animado con la idea, así que Itachi, mencionó la existencia de su hermanito. Cuestión que al parecer interesó a Naruto, porque se mostró más agradable con Itachi.

Itachi salió ese día de ahí con un agradable calorcillo en el pecho. Kakashi le explicó por qué era tan valioso Minato para él. Lo había ayudado a superar la muerte de su padre, y luego la de su otro mejor amigo. Le confesó que esa última persona, había sido el hermano del padre de Itachi, Obito, quien no tuvo hijos y llegó a apreciar como uno a Itachi. Había muerto en soledad de una enfermedad terminal ya que excepto por su cuñada y su sobrino, no le apreciaban como merecía. Le prometió entonces antes de que muriese, que haría lo posible por cuidar un poco de Itachi. Minato también conoció a Obito, y le había apreciado mucho. Obito era reportero y fue de los primeros a los que Minato, acompañó para tomar de las mejores fotografías para sus reportajes en las ciudades o incluso la guerra, a donde Kakashi llegó a acompañarles.

En uno de esos viajes, Kakashi había lastimado a tal grado uno de sus ojos, que casi perdió la vista y sólo por ayudar a Obito. Minato los sacó de ahí al conseguir un transporte. Obito había fundado junto con otra amiga suya entonces una clínica especializada en recibir y realizar donaciones, y fue el primero en inscribirse. Al morir el ojo de Kakashi, había podido ser reemplazado por el valioso regalo que su amigo le había otorgado, y no sólo eso. Kakashi había mantenido hasta ahora la clínica en función a ser uno de sus más generosos donantes pero de recursos monetarios, convirtiéndolo en uno de los mejores hospitales de especialidad en la zona.

-Minato… -Itachi tuvo que tragar saliva para hacerse de valor.- ¿Puedo seguir viniendo a visitarle? -¡y cuanto trabajo le costó a su orgullo! Pero se trataba de Minato.

Estaba con Sasuke en brazos, justo en la puerta para salir de la casa. Las fotografías que Minato, tomó semanas atrás habían sido lo suficiente buenas para que la compañía de ropa decidiera no revocar el contrato. Itachi había seguido yendo al departamento de Namikaze, a pesar de que ya no había necesidad. Minato le había dicho que la madre de Naruto, quizá pronto se lo llevaría de nuevo, así que no existiría la excusa de llevar a Sasuke a jugar para visitarle.

Minato tensó los labios, y les obligó a dar una sonrisa, asintiendo antes de cerrar la puerta. Solía ser amable con las personas ya fuese por educación o simple costumbre. Itachi no había sido la excepción a la regla, luego de que se había hecho la firme intención de olvidarse de la pequeña obsesión que significaba en su vida, una vez conociendo parte de su realidad. Pero sucedía que ahora también conocía la otra parte, esa misma que supuso desde antes de conocerlo, con sus gestos, miradas y forma de hablar ante las cámaras.

Itachi no era la simple estrella barata, que sobresalía por su buen aspecto y mediana calidad. Era hermosísimo, culto, ingenioso, divertido cuando se lo proponía y para agregar notas buenas, ¡era un muchacho que se preocupaba por su familia! Era el que sostenía su casa, miraba por su madre y amaba a su hermanito, demostrándolo en sus gestos de cuidado.

-¿No te ha pasado que cuando estás atrás de algo, incluso te duele el no tenerle, y luego que lo tienes a la mano… no lo ansías con la misma locura?... o incluso… ¿sabes que lo tienes cerca, pero está tan lejos a la vez, que duele más todavía que al principio?

Naruto entreabrió la boquita.

-¿Ramen?

Minato se carcajeó sin miramientos. Naruto aún tenía dificultad para decir ciertas palabras, pero cuando se trataba de _esa_ no había fallo alguno. Si bien era absurdo preguntar a su pequeño hijo aquello porque no entendería ni la mitad, le recordaba que tenía que alimentarlo.

La segunda pregunta era la que caló más hondamente a Minato. ¡Claro que no es como si hubiera dejado de desear a Itachi!... ahora existía el problema de que le había aprendido a querer por lo que conocía y no por la simple idea que se hacía ante su imagen. Era el hecho de que para comenzar, era un muchacho soltero –Minato tenía un hijo,- muy joven pues ni siquiera tenía edad para acabar el instituto aunque fuese muy inteligente, –el rubio debía aceptar que comenzaba a verse la pequeña marca de los años en sus ojos,- y además… probablemente heterosexual.

Kushina había recogido a Naruto, así que Minato, nuevamente se vio sumido en su propia soledad. Luego del trabajo, cuando llegaba a su –ahora- solitario apartamento, se había sorprendido a sí mismo moviendo un poco la cortina para mirar afuera, como si estuviese esperando a alguien. Naruto llenaba sus días de alegría y su departamento de vida. Si su trabajo era demasiado pesado, o algo le hería –como su _no_ relación con Itachi,- el abrazarlo era como un bálsamo para su espíritu, y darle cuidados o jugar con él le hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás. ¡Cómo echaba de menos en este instante a su pequeño hijo!

Ni siquiera Kakashi, tenía mucho tiempo para ir y molestarlo, porque tenía que ir a atender sus propios negocios y la apretada agenda de Itachi. Es por eso que cuando llegó el fin de semana y regresaba de un trabajo, Minato no esperaba la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos.

_**Remembering y**__**ou standing quiet in the rain  
As I ran to your heart to be near  
And we kissed as the sky fell in  
Holding you close  
How I always held close in your fear  
Remembering  
You running soft through the night  
You were bigger and brighter and whiter than snow  
And screamed at the make-believe  
Screamed at the sky  
And you finally found all your courage  
To let it all go  
**_

_**Te recuerdo de pie callado bajo la lluvia  
Mientras corría hacia tu corazón para estar cerca  
Y nos besamos hasta que el cielo se hundió abrazándote fuerte  
Cómo te abracé siempre para alejar tus temores  
Te recuerdo corriendo suave a través de la noche  
Eras más grandiosa más resplandeciente  
y más extensa que la nieve  
Y gritaste frente a las mentiras  
Gritaste al cielo  
Y finalmente encontraste el valor de soltarlo todo**_

Itachi estaba sentado en los primeros escalones, con las piernas apretadas en contra de su pecho. Minato había estado sosteniendo celosamente contra su cuerpo, la mochila en donde estaba guardando su cámara y los rollos protegiéndolos más que a sí mismo con el paraguas.

No supo si estaba llorando en ese instante, dado que estaba ensopado y no se notaba la diferencia entre agua y lágrimas, tan mojado como lo demostraban los mechones de cabello oscuro que se pegaban a su rostro, y la ropa que escurría. Sin embargo si no lo hacía no había duda de que lo había hecho, porque el enrojecimiento de sus parpados inferiores y la acentuación de sus ojeras, no era para sospechar menos.

-Hola. –Dijo con voz enronquecida. Quizá porque no había hablado en mucho tiempo, quizá por estar expuesto a la lluvia.

Minato no le respondió el saludo con voz. Le sonrió –triste, muy triste, pensó Itachi,- cubriéndole con el paraguas, haciendo que al instante la lluvia lo empapase por completo. Itachi se puso en pie, tambaleándose un poco por el adormecimiento de sus piernas, pero logró tomar la mochila y abrazarla contra sí para intentar protegerla bajo el paraguas. Minato agradeció el gesto, con una pequeña palmada en el hombro, mismo que tomó para acercarlo a su cuerpo y entrar en la casa.

-¿Te?

-Café, por favor.

Itachi no se movió de la entrada, hasta que Minato, volvió con una toalla. Dudó en sentarse, pero fue el propio Minato, el que apoyó sus manos en sus hombros para indicarle que lo hiciera. El olor del café caliente le hizo serenarse.

Minato se sentó a su lado, comenzando la conversación contándole su día. Itachi comenzó a hablar del suyo, y se sorprendió gratamente de que el hombre mayor no le preguntó acerca de la razón de su visita o sus problemas.

-Hoy… -carraspeo,- discutí con mi madre.

Minato elevó las finas cejas, no por sorprenderse de que Itachi, tuviese problemas de adolescente común –como pensó el propio Itachi, había concluido Minato,- sino porque estaba a punto de contarle el problema. No sabía en qué momento habían llegado a ese acercamiento, pero internamente lo agradecía.

-¿Algún motivo… fuerte?

Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

-Le dije que… estaba enamorado.

-¿Eso es malo?

-De un hombre.

Minato apretó las quijadas, pero no demostró ni un ápice de sorpresa para que pudiera seguir manteniendo la atmósfera de confianza.

-Ya veo.

-Ella esperaba algo distinto de mí. –Inhaló profundamente aire, exhalándolo despacio,- jamás discuto con ella. Siempre ha sido diferente de mi padre, pero no esta vez. Porque al final si esperaba algo más de mi, y no se si me duele el saber eso o el hecho de que no pueda aceptarme como soy.

Minato comprendía el punto. No era en si el discutir con su madre, sino precisamente que con ella fuese el problema.

- Al final ella aceptó que no puede hacer algo al respecto y me deseó suerte, pero me negó el volver a sacar a Sasuke a solas conmigo. No me sirve de nada que ella diga que me acepta, si va a cambiar su actitud e incluso a usar a mi hermanito para castigarme o su irracionalidad ante el temor de que yo permita que le pase algo por estar con otro hombre. Puedo comprender que es su tipo de educación y no digo que sea ajena a la mía, pero no se trata de gusto de género sino de que en verdad aprecio a esta persona y no por ello cambiaré con mi familia… ¿me explico? -Desacostumbrado a hablar tanto, se remojó sus labios.

Minato quiso decir que si, pero en su propio interior había una revolución. Algún muchacho le estaba quitando a _su_ Itachi, y él no podría evitarlo, sino su papel en ese momento era incluso palmearle quizá el hombro y prometerle que todo estaría bien, aunque no supiera cómo, y darle palabras de aliento acerca de la situación. Porque si se suponía que le estaba teniendo la confianza para hablarle de una determinación tan grande como el disgustarse con su madre, por una persona que amaba, no era por simple cortesía, sino por que _necesitaba_ hablarlo y escuchar o tener un mínimo consuelo.

-Por el momento lo que te diga no servirá de mucho, lo que puedo ofrecerte es un poco más de café y la ducha. Te sentirás mejor cuando despejes tu cabeza y hablaremos.

Itachi bajó la mirada, mirando las ondas en la superficie del café.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con ella Minato?... ¿es malo que yo quiera a otro hombre?

Minato sonrió con nerviosismo. ¡El mismo era homosexual, maldición!

-No voy a salirte con discursos moralistas diciéndote que por ser joven, estas tomando esa decisión abruptamente sin conocer aún más en tu vida pero… -frunció el entrecejo,- pienso que eres muy inteligente a pesar de tu juventud para decidir ese tipo de asuntos por ti mismo. Es todo lo que voy a decirte por ahora. Realmente necesitas un cambio de ropa, es la que traías ayer en la entrevista de la televisión; seguramente también debes tener hambre. Anda, te prepararé algo de comer mientras…

La mano que sostuvo su muñeca, lo hizo estremecerse. Itachi dejó el café en la mesita de centro, antes de pararse frente a él. Minato no supo si el muchacho estaba temblando de frío, pero no pudo evitar el zafarse para frotarle los brazos. Seguía muy húmeda su ropa.

-¿No piensas que es malo que ese hombre seas tú?

Todo movimiento de Minato se frenó. El rubio pensó que incluso era el de su corazón.

Labios delgados, finos y fríos se unieron a los suyos. No con un beso apasionado, como hubiese imaginado de Itachi. Era al fin y al cabo, un nervioso y quizá asustado adolescente declarándose, a pesar de su personalidad fuerte y poco emotiva. Nada de la escena que había visto en alguna película, en donde el muy seguro adolescente que había vencido ya toda circunstancia desfavorable, se arrojaba ardorosamente en contra de la protagonista, mientras ella susurraba _hazme tuya._

Por eso mismo las piernas de Minato, se volvieron casi de gelatina. ¡Era todavía mejor de lo que se hubiese imaginado! Porque él era quien tenía al Itachi más vividamente real, no a la máscara ni a la imagen de fotos y pantalla, o su eterna pose seria. Fue por eso que Itachi, sintió como una sonrisa se dibujó en los otros labios aunque los suyos aún apretaban torpemente y la calidez de sus brazos le sostenía, acercándose en cada paso a su corazón.

-Gracias… -le susurró Minato, besándole la mejilla. Itachi nunca se sintió más protegido y agradecido que esa noche. Tras bañarse y recostarse en su cama, pensó que tendría relaciones sexuales con él, pero no fue así. ¡Y por dios, que era evidente en las miradas que Minato le lanzaba que lo deseaba! Pero se limitó a acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo. Itachi supo entonces que no se equivocaba y que en el momento en que quisiera, se le entregaría sin dudarlo ni un instante, como torpemente lo había hecho esa noche.

Comenzaron a salir, inicialmente a lugares casi inhabitados. Era toda una odisea el que no descubriesen quien era aquella persona con quien el ya afamado Uchiha Itachi salía. Con los meses en que avanzaba su relación, les tocó la hora de conocer a las respectivas familias. La fortuna de Minato, fue que se veía mucho mas joven de lo que era, por una parte, y su encanto natural que le permitió de a poco ganarse a Mikoto. Con Itachi, no fue tan sencillo. Si bien el padre de Minato, un viejo algo pervertido y de carácter relajado, había pegado un inicial grito, luego palmeó duramente al muchacho en la espalda, diciéndole que era la _cosa_ más afortunada de la tierra, y tenía suerte de haber aparecido cuando Minato _ya_ le había dado un nieto. Pero con la madre no le fue igual. Tsunade era estricta, terriblemente dura en su crítica hacia Itachi. Él simplemente no merecía ni pisar el suelo que Minato usaba. Pero igual tuvo que aceptarla, al ver cómo su adoradísimo nieto, podía pasar horas jugando y platicando alegremente en las piernas de Itachi.

Por eso cuando Minato lo tenía, y Jiraya insistía, Tsunade no tenía más opción que cuidar de su querido nietecito para que el _depravado mocoso_ siguiera pervirtiendo a Minato. ¡Cómo le causaba gracia al rubio!

Tras algunos meses de relación, Itachi se mudó a la pequeña casa de Minato y Kakashi no tuvo mejor pretexto para seguirlos molestando, incluso decía que le habían facilitado el trabajo estando juntos. Así fue cómo es que Itachi, se enteró de que su _manager_ llevaba fotos de las personas que probablemente patrocinaría, dado el ojo crítico que poseía que veían "más allá". Confesó que le dijo al verlo le dijo a Kakashi, que su imagen causaría impacto, porque las mujeres desearían estar con ese muchacho con aire de príncipe atormentado, y los varones sentirán empatía, no con lo reflejado por la ropa o cosas si, sino por la imagen misma del hombre casi de aspecto frágil pero masculino, el semblante duro pero ojos profundos. Minato le dice que estaba enamorado de la imagen que daba: un tipo altruista, que de vez en cuando sonreía a la cámara, pero que le gusta ahora todavía mas que le conocía en realidad.

"Aún estoy aquí", les recordaba Kakashi, con sus ojos adormilados y sus hombros caídos. ¡Muchas veces se ponían a hablar entre ellos olvidándose que existía algo más en el mundo!

Cuando los paparazzi comenzaron a acosar a Minato, por ser la pareja de Itachi, pasó a ser la novedad de los medios. Es que el atractivo hombre fotografiaba a sus fotógrafos no pudo menos que ser la novedad pasajera. Minato incluso hizo algo como una especie de muestra artística en donde exhibía los esfuerzos de los compañeros amarillistas del gremio. Fue tan curiosamente simpático y accedía tan de buena fe a dar uno que otro comentario, que dejaron de acosarle tan duramente en poco tiempo. Itachi supuso que además de su carácter e ingenio, ayudó el hecho de que había en altas esferas del mundo artístico gente que le tenía alto aprecio y le protegería por un lado; por el otro la poca resistencia que ponía –excepto cuando trataban de meterse con la parte de su vida que tenía que ver con su hijo,- le hacían menos morboso y por lo tanto menos interesante. Casi era un año entero de vivir juntos después de todo.

-¿Si?- Minato puso el altavoz, mientras se vestía. No había querido despertarse más temprano, y se hacía tarde.

-¿_Cómo que si? No es así como debes hablarle a tu querida ex esposa. ¿Qué no te educó tu madre?_

Minato sonrió.

-¡Hola preciosísima! –Soltó contento.- ¿Cómo ha estado la princesa del periodismo más sexy, en los días en que no hemos hablado?

-_Infeliz ante tu ausencia, desgraciado. ¡No me has llamado ni una vez en la semana! Sólo Naruto y Naruto… ¿y yo que?_

Minato se carcajeó bajito.

_-No es gracioso. Mira que estar en un país extranjero con mi hijito, tan sola y quizá con algún individuo rondándonos para amenazarnos es algo horrible. _

-Ya lo creo, lo lamento por el _individuo_ en turno si es que cae en tus manos. ¡Ya veo las noticias!: Ardiente pelirroja mata a gritos y golpes a un tipo que quería venderle un juguete para su hijo, como la vez que estuviste en aquel país de Europa.

-_… ¡Cállate!... no lo mate además ni salió en los periódicos, ¡me asustó! ¿A quien se le ocurre casi al caer la noche, acercarse a vender un souvenir? No estás para sentirme segura, torpe._

Itachi se giró fingiéndose aún dormido para darle la espalda a la tediosa charla. Aunque sabía que era un juego absurdo que tenían desde hace años ¡Cuánto detestaba que se hablaran de esa manera! Egoístamente a veces Itachi, deseaba que la ex esposa de Minato, fuese la típica mujer fea por descuidarse tras el matrimonio o el divorcio, amargada por la separación, que estaba peleada a muerte con el ex marido y a veces ni siquiera por los hijos mutuos se hablaban. Pero ellos no sólo tenían un hijo al que amaban y hacían honestamente feliz, aunque no estuviesen juntos. Eran grandes amigos que se hablaban con cordialidad, respetaban mutuamente su trabajo e incluso se ayudaban en crisis. Kushina incluso había hablado con Itachi, amenazándole de que si lo sorprendía engañando a Minato, o haciéndole infeliz, le arruinaría la carrera moliéndole su bonita cara a golpes. ¡Faltaba más! Y luego de eso había intentado hacer inútilmente algún tipo de amistad con él. Itachi no se dejaba. Para colmo le mandaba mensajes con Naruto, a quien no podía hacerle groserías o decirle que se los regresara sin respuesta, porque ya se había encariñado con el niño que era demasiado insistente.

La conversación había sido lo más corta que Minato pudo, pues Kushina si bien era agradable, también hablaba mucho además de rápido. Le animaba pero también lo absorbía. Para cuando colgó, no sólo se había vestido, sino peinado –en lo que su rebelde cabello se dejaba,- y había preparado todo su arsenal de trabajo. Itachi también se había levantado, bañado y vestido. Tampoco es como si tardara mucho, pero alargó cada acción rogando que así ella colgara.

_**Remembering You fallen into my arms  
Crying for the death of your heart  
You were stone white So delicate Lost in the cold  
You were always so lost in the dark  
Remembering You how you used to be Slow drowned  
You were angels So much more than everything  
Hold for the last time then slip away quietly  
Open my eyes But I never see anything  
**_

_**Te recuerdo caída en mis brazos  
Llorando por la muerte de tu corazón  
Estabas blanca como la cal tan delicada perdida en el frío  
Estabas siempre tan perdida en la oscuridad  
Te recuerdo tal y como solías ser dulce ahogada  
Eras angelical mucho más que todo  
Oh abrázame una última vez y márchate en silencio  
Abro mis ojos pero nunca veo nada**_

Se sentó en la cama, colocándose los calcetines, y fue cuando notó que Minato, le veía fijamente.

-Estás molesto.

-No, no lo estoy.

Minato miró el reloj sabiendo que llegaría tarde. Gateó sobre la cama hasta Itachi, son ese tipo de movimientos tranquilos y calculados que le daban el aire de un felino cazador. Itachi permitió que se disculpara –porque a Minato, le quedaba claro que lo que le molestaba,- besándole profundamente. Empujó su cuerpo en con el suyo hasta conseguir que se recostara en la cama.

El muchacho parecía siempre estar enojado con el mundo, guardándose en la coraza de seriedad y perfección. Cuando comenzó las primeras platicas con él y se enteró de que en el fondo, ese aire tan seguro estaba cubierto por la sombra pesada de la soledad y el hartazgo de la presión social, Minato decidió tomarlo en brazos, e intentó ahogar con sus labios las sensaciones agrias de su vida, y desentrañar con sus labios la forma mas pura, real y sincera, rescatándolo del frío de su propio corazón. Despejando incluso la propia imagen que tenía de él.

Itachi quería realmente estar enojado con Minato, decirle que si seguía hablando con aquella mujer lo dejaría y nunca más volvería a verle. Pero precisamente por esos ojos azules que le miraban con deseo y un deje de nostalgia, no podía hacerlo. Entreabrió los labios, sintiendo como la lengua de Minato, pasaba lentamente entre ellos, como invitando a la suya a unirse. Itachi resistió lo más que pudo pero el deseo por Minato, era mas fuerte que cualquier parte coherente de su mente. Mientras abría la boca para arremeter contra la del rubio, abrió sus piernas dejando que se acomodara entre ellas.

Gimió un poco al sentir el miembro endurecido de Minato, frotarse contra su abdomen, bajando hasta encontrarse con su propio sexo, que comenzaba sin duda a levantarse.

Minato le besó el cuello, lamiendo después despacio la piel succionada. Apenas dejando un breve espacio de distancia entre su boca y la piel, dejó que su aliento golpeara contra aquella parte húmeda. Itachi coló las manos entre ambos, desabotonando la prenda del otro.

Minato sonrió, sabiendo que había logrado el perdón momentáneo, pero no sabiendo que el acceder en ese momento para Itachi, era perder otra parte de sí mismo y lastimar su corazón.

El rubio le miró con sincera consternación, porque no sabía discernir si era realidad o ficción. Tenerlo bajo él desnudo y estremecido, con su piel blanquísima y pálida que contrastaba con el rojo oscuro de las sábanas, le dio la sensación de estar ante un sueño tan sublime y aterrador, que difícilmente pudo contenerse.

Sus manos lo frotaban, acariciaban cada parte que estaba a su acceso; estrujaba su pecho, sus caderas. Itachi sentía cómo el calor iba aumentando y también el tono ligeramente rosado en algunas partes de su cuerpo le indicaba que nunca estuvo más preparado para una persona que para él.

Incluso todo tipo de miedo o nerviosismo se disipó. ¿Quién creería que después de tanto tiempo, era la primera vez que Minato, se atrevería a llegar a culminar su deseo? ¡Jamás habían pasado de los juegos previos! Incluso y cuando Itachi, con las mejillas ardiendo y su sexo despierto, se lo había pedido.

Minato observó nuevamente fascinado la protuberancia que formaban las tetillas, de un rojizo tan tenue, tan pequeñas, que parecían cuidadosamente cinceladas.

Las lamió inicialmente despacio, sintiendo a su vez con las manos el tórax delgado pero bien formado. Itachi estaba demasiado ocupado en sentir con la yema de los dedos los músculos de la espalda del otro lubricados gracias al sudor que lo perlaba, como para observar la casi adoración con la que era visto.

Cuando en húmedos besos, Minato bajó hasta el sexo de Itachi, lo engulló sin dudarlo; se estremeció, echando la cabeza tan atrás como lo podía permitir la almohada. El único miedo que lo asaltó en ese momento, era no ser tan bueno ni tan experto como Minato, para poderle brindar las sensaciones maravillosas que él le daba. Sentir su boca succionándolo por completo, lamiendo la punta con avidez y masturbarle con tal habilidad… sólo podía ser recompensado con su entrega completa.

-Haz lo que quieras de mi… -le susurró, después de que hubo soltado su semen en la boca de Minato.

Fue el único incentivo que necesitó para poder decidirse.

Le abrió un poco más las piernas, colocándose sobre él, moviendo la cadera de tal forma que simulaba embestirlo. El roce del sexo despierto de Minato, sobre su vientre y su propio pene, comenzó nuevamente a excitar a Itachi. Las caricias con las manos abiertas, los pequeños pellizcos y mordiscos en el pecho y cuello, no tardaron en lograr su cometido. Nuevamente Itachi, estaba tan extasiado, que literalmente pedía casi a gritos que continuara con lo que fuese que tuviera pensado hacer.

Estuvo tentado a preguntar qué sucedía cuando sintió algo delgado introducirse en el ano. Frunció el entrecejo un poco extrañado, desacostumbrado a la sensación. La sonrisa de Minato, le hizo sentirse seguro, pero no por ello estuvo menos expectante de la nueva sensación que acometía a su cuerpo. Apretó los labios, entrecerrando los ojos incluso y cuando era besado, con esa lengua que le invitaba a jugar. Minato se separó de su boca sólo para sacar el dedo, escupir en su mano y volverla a poner entre sus piernas. Esta vez abrió mucho los ojos al sentir al segundo invasor.

-¿No quieres? –le preguntó, sin deseos reales de parar, pues seguía moviendo los dedos adentro, afuera y formando círculos para dilatarle.

La voz le había salido al rubio tan nítida pero tan profunda, que aunque no fuese suya, Itachi la sintió retumbar en su pecho. Aunado a la respiración rápida de su amante, ese cuerpo de infarto, esa mirada cerúlea y agonizantemente hermosa…

-¿Quién podría negarte algo? –le susurró, abrazándose de su cuello. Sintió otra vez en los otros labios la sonrisa dibujada.- Ah…Nh…

Los dedos estaban siendo suplantados por algo mucho más grande y grueso, que le hizo aferrarse a él por el dolor, pero extrañamente estaba deseando no dejar de sentirlo ante el hecho de saber que era _él._

Minato realmente tenía la idea inicial de hacerlo despacio, darle su tiempo de acostumbrarse, pero en cuanto lo escuchó gemir y respirar de esa manera, no pudo evitarlo. Realizo un solo movimiento firme para introducirse en él. La sensación se sentir su pene apretado fue tan intensa, que perdió la fuerza de los brazos y se dejó caer encima del otro cuerpo.

-¡Ah!

-Oh Itachi… ¡te lastime!

Itachi apretó las mandíbulas, negando con la cabeza. Había aferrado en un abrazo fuerte a Minato, sacándole casi el aire, cuando sintió que iba a retirarse de su interior. De ninguna manera sería su culpa el que se separasen logrando por fin un momento tan íntimo compartido.

-Me aplastaste idiota. - Mintió porque sí le había dolido pero no quería que todo acabara. Sonrió verdaderamente como pocas veces, ante el gusto de verle preocupación pintada en cada parte de la cara. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, antes de echarse a reír también Minato. Era después de todo la primera vez que Itachi, le decía algo como eso.

Comenzó a moverse esta vez despacio, el episodio le había permitido regresar un poco a su parte racional. Cuando notó que el joven se había acostumbrado a la intromisión, había sacado su miembro para poder nuevamente embarrarlo de saliva y disfrutar de introducirlo en su amante esta vez sin la prisa de la novedad. Itachi no se negó en ningún momento y lo recibía gustosamente con las piernas bien abiertas.

La cama reclamó rechinando ante el movimiento, cuando Minato comenzó a embestirlo con más rapidez y dureza. Itachi parecía extrañamente entusiasmado, porque a pesar del rictus de dolor en las cejas, le tomaba firmemente en puñados el cabello, para obligar a Minato a mirarle a la cara y besarlo. Mas de una vez se les escapo saliva de la comisura de los labios, ante la forma casi obscena en cómo frotaban sus lenguas.

En el momento en que Itachi, paró todo movimiento y por contrario, abrió la boca para soltar una exhalación gimiente ahogada en el otro hombro, Minato aceleró sus movimientos, ofreciéndole un delicioso orgasmo que se vio reflejado en el semen que salpicó ambos abdómenes y pechos. Minato aún siguió moviéndose rítmicamente un poco más, hasta que resistió, se sació –por el momento,- y dejó largar su semen dentro de Itachi.

-Es tarde. ¿Aún irás a trabajar?

Minato comprendió las palabras ocultas tras la pregunta. "Hoy tengo un día libre, ¿te quedarás conmigo?"

-Pensaba llamar para pasar esa sesión para mañana.

Frunció el entrecejo ante el botón que se negaba a cerrarse, Itachi ya hasta se había puesto los pantalones y se colocó la camisa sin abrochársela. Se sentó en la cama para poder hablar, aunque si, lo notó, Itachi estaba un poco ladeado seguramente ante el deje de dolor que aún tenía de la sesión sexual intensa previa.

-Además de pasar el día contigo quiero aprovechar para hacer las maletas.

Ciertamente a Itachi, lo había pasado por alto. Al día siguiente Minato, haría un viaje de probable larga estancia en otro país. Había aceptado tomar un trabajo con un periodista amigo suyo, y no sabía cuanto tiempo estarían separados. Aunado a un flash y un click, fueron suficientes razones para desatar la furia de Itachi.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Minato puso cara de extrañeza ante lo fiero del susurro.

-Te sacaba una foto, querido… -sonrió para aligerar el ambiente.- Es que te ves muy sexy y luego de lo de hoy…- se acercó para besarlo,- te voy a extrañar todavía más.

Itachi no sólo evitó el beso volteando la cara, se paró tan rudamente que casi tira de la cama a Minato.

-¿Qué…

-¿Te divertí lo suficiente? –Se quitó la camisa.- ¿O quieres todavía más para "recordar"?

-Basta Itachi.

Le empujó para obligarlo a sentarse bien, se subió a horcajadas en él, desabrochándole la camisa. Minato apenas pudo salvar su preciada cámara arrojándola a media cama. Le tomó firmemente las muñecas, mirándolo con dureza.

-He dicho que basta.

-No. No tiene que ser siempre lo que tú digas, Minato.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Es… -apretó las mandíbulas, cuando provocadoramente Itachi, estaba moviéndose sobre él para frotar sus sexos contenidos por la ropa.- ya detente.

-¿No es lo que querías _querido? _Llévate esta provocadora imagen para que me recuerdes lejos… ¡como lo hacen todos los demás!

Minato se levantó, Itachi trastabilló pero no acabó en el piso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto? ¡Estás comportándote como un niño!

-Quizá lo soy, pero al menos no soy un infeliz pervertidor que se acuesta con uno para sentirse mas joven y le toma fotos, o que sigue hablando con su esposa que quizá se folla de vez en vez, ¡porque no hay manera de que se llevasen así de otra manera!

Minato quiso evitarlo, pero sus piernas se movieron solas a la salida. ¡Al menos así evitó darle un derechazo!

Sólo hasta que escuchó el portazo, Itachi se había percatado de lo tonto que había sido su reacción. Minato no sólo había hablado con él para acordar si aceptaba o no el trabajo, a lo que había respondido Itachi, supuestamente no habría problemas. Si él no iba era por el filme que estaba realizando, porque Minato incluso ofreció llevarlo a su lado.

Es complicado cuando no se sabe expresar los sentimientos adecuadamente.

No quería sentirse solo con Minato lejos.

No quería sentir que lo utilizaba teniendo sexo y fotografiándolo para satisfacerse, como todos los demás que sólo se interesaban en obtener algo de su aspecto o trabajo.

Y mucho menos quería pensar que podía compartir su corazón con otra persona. Pero hablarlo sólo serviría para sentirse más frágil, en perspectiva de Itachi. En cierta forma aunque había luchado en contra del tipo de educación que le habían dado, parecía que ciertas cosas las tenía grabadas a fuego. ¡El maldito orgullo era una de ellas!

Itachi podía mantener pláticas elocuentes e incluso mucho las acusaban de inteligentes, ya fuese con directores, intelectuales y artistas. Pero cuando se trataba de Minato, ¡le costaba tanto no ser un idiota! Si bien es cierto que podía conocer muchas cosas, cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, expresiones y la relación que por fin había encontrado como algo estable que deseaba a futuro con una persona ajena a su familia, ¡no podía simplemente soportar tanto la presión que todo eso ejercía!

A veces sentía que tal cantidad de amor lo volvía estúpido. Sabía que sentía tanto amor por él, que podría darle su corazón literalmente para que siguiera viviendo, o alguna parte de su cuerpo. Pensar en morir por la persona amada, no le era tan difícil como pensar en vivir para él y someterse a absolutamente todos sus deseos renunciando a los suyos. ¡Y por dios que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo! Entonces… ¿por qué le era tan difícil? Minato no era solamente la imagen del hombre hermoso y agradable que se pintó en su cabeza desde el momento en que lo conoció, ¡era todavía un gran cúmulo de cualidades mayor!

_**If only I'd thought of the right words  
I could have held on to your heart  
If only I'd thought of the right words  
I wouldn't be breaking apart  
All my pictures of you  
**_

_**Si al menos hubiera pensado en las palabras adecuadas  
Podría haber retenido tu corazón  
Si al menos hubiera pensado en las palabras adecuadas  
No estaría rompiendo todas tus fotografías  
**_

Itachi se estremeció cuando al preparar la maleta de Minato, como disculpa de lo que había hecho en la mañana, encontró una caja pequeña con varias fotos de él. Era el sentimiento de culpa mezclada con temor. Minato no sólo era joven y atractivo, era una buena persona. Fácilmente la gente le quería, ¡ya no decir que fuera sencillo enamorarse de él! Por un momento tuvo miedo de no poder decir o hacer las cosas adecuadas para seguir teniéndolo a su lado.

No. La verdad es que quería convencerse de que era el único que hacía todas las cosas mal porque se había pasado. Pero quizá es que Minato después de todo no era tan perfecto. Aunque era aseado le desesperaban muchas cosas que había prometido enmendar. Tenía la mala costumbre de dejar la pasta dental sin tapar, el baño mojado, y llenaba la alacena de ramen instantáneo. ¡A veces era lo único que le daba de comer a la pobre criatura –probablemente desnutrida, dada la vida agitada de los padres,- que era su hijo! Pasaba mucho tiempo arreglando y limpiando su motocicleta o encerrado en el baño para revelar cuidadosamente sus fotografías –aunque por lo regular pedía a Itachi, estar con él mirando como hacía esas labores, cuando el muchacho estaba en casa-. Aunque era responsable con el trabajo, últimamente faltaba mas, ganaba menos dinero y parecía no tener aspiraciones más altas. Nunca buscaba trabajo pues siempre era a él a quien lo buscaban. No que a Itachi, le molestara que fuese tan bien reconocido su arte pero ¿por qué si era el mejor se empeñaba tanto en esconder su talento y pasar desapercibido? Y sobre todo las malditas conversaciones con la zorra pelirroja de su ex mujer… ni qué decir de la forma en cómo sonreía ante las críticas destructivas de su madre, ante su homosexualidad, en vez de contestarle.

Lo que más le dolió ese día de sí mismo, es que Itachi parecía buscar a propósito los defectos de Minato, como si quisiera destrozar la imagen de perfección que tenía de su persona. Y lo peor es que reconoció que era para no seguir pensando en la propia destrozada.

Cuando Minato, llegó por la noche entrando despacio y silencioso, se percató de las maletas puestas en el piso a los pies de la cama. Itachi estaba acostado. Escuchó cuidadosamente su respiración, juzgando que a pesar de su tranquilidad no estaba dormido. Tras desvestirse quedando en ropa interior, se recostó abrazándole despacio desde atrás.

-Lo siento… -hundió la cabeza en su nuca, aspirando su delicioso aroma.- De verdad lo siento.

Itachi se estremeció nuevamente, sintiéndose la peor cosa sobre el espacio. Minato no le había hecho en realidad nada, y le había dicho incluso que era un viejo pervertido. Minato jamás le había hecho algo que no deseara, ni siquiera lo había intentado obligar y dialogaba en lo posible.

-No hay por qué.

-Itachi… en serio. Si no quieres que me vaya me quedaré.

-Ve. Lo habíamos hablado. Soy yo el que está actuando como un niño.

-Si dije eso fue porque…

-Porque tienes razón.- Itachi quiso girarse para mirarle a los ojos, y afirmarle que lo dicho era cierto, pero algo le hizo quedarse en esa posición.

Minato malentendió la actitud, pensando que estaba siendo sarcástico y seguía molesto. Por eso decidió quedarse callado e intentar dormir. Itachi sintió la ausencia de su abrazo e incluso de su cuerpo, pues Minato había terminado prácticamente en la orilla de la cama para no molestarlo.

Minato intentaba hablarle todos los días, pero ocasionalmente no era posible. No sólo por las condiciones lamentables del país casi menos que tercermundista, donde la comunicación caía a menudo, sino por el tipo de _misión_ que su compañero periodista había tomado. Itachi no sabía con detalles, pero lo que si le hizo revolver el estómago, fue cuando Minato, apareció en los periódicos como la pareja infiel de Uchiha Itachi, que ahora vivía por el momento con una de las mujeres más ricas de aquel país a donde se había ido a meter.

Inundado de celos y dolor de traición, Itachi no volvió a contestar sus llamadas, y ante el acoso de los medios, sintió como si una llama en él se apagara. Tomó entonces cada fotografía en donde él y Minato aparecían juntos, comenzando a romperlas en pedazos. Incluso había dejado la casa, terminando en un departamento de soltero –caro, en la mejor zona y de los más modernos,- para no llevarle a su familia sus problemas. Kakashi intentó más de una vez intervenir a favor de Minato, pero de ninguna forma permitió que el idiota ese terminara de decir lo que quería, ¡faltaba mas, y ahora quisiese meterse hasta ese grado en su relación!

Aunque no pudo evitarlo, porque el maldito idiota de su manager, permitió el acceso de Minato, hasta su camerino. Lucía con el cabello apenas un poco más largo, pero sus ojos seguían siendo igual de penetrantes y hermosos.

-No respondiste mis llamadas, ni tampoco a los mensajes que te enviaba con Kakashi. Te he extrañado mucho.- Comenzó, tras no recibir respuesta a su saludo.

-No hacía falta, ya hemos conseguido lo que queríamos del otro. ¿Qué utilidad tendría todo eso?

Minato no dibujó una cara de dolor, pero parecía que algo en sus ojos se había apagado. Itachi sintió estrujarse sus intestinos al observar el cambio radical. Cuando entró esos ojos se habían llenado de una bonita luz y ahora parecían apagados, y se sintió un poco culpable. Pero estaba decidido a permanecer firme.

-Es útil mantenernos en contacto porque estábamos de acuerdo en que nos amamos y yo regresaría.

-Bien dicho, señor Minato. Estábamos. Si me disculpa ahora, tengo mucho que hacer.- Le dio la espalda para continuar vistiéndose. Escuchó el cerrarse de la puerta, y fue cuando giró la cabeza. Suspiró profundo para evitar el sentimiento que tenía hundido en el pecho. ¡Se había mantenido por fin!

Mas su férrea determinación se fue al traste cuando miró el periódico que Minato, había dejado en la mesita. Aunque se había visto reticente a leerla, finalmente no pudo menos que quedarse anonadado. Entrevistaban a la mujer con la que se supone Minato, había estado viviendo. La breve nota expuesta explicaba el problema entre dos facciones políticas que en disputa habían puesto al país casi en guerra civil. Gracias a un fotógrafo supuestamente anónimo, que se había hecho pasar por trabajador de limpieza, se pudo obtener imágenes de la corrupción de uno de los actos mandatarios de una de las facciones. Ella era embajadora, así que había protegido al joven hombre cuyo nombre no se dijo ni una sola ocasión y que había logrado junto con el ahora afamado reportero que se calmara un poco el fuego. No lo hizo por fama, sino por un amigo y el intentar ayudar a quien lo necesitaba.

¡Por cuanto peligro había pasado y él lo había tratado como objeto desechable sólo por la prensa amarillista que siempre exageraba!

Incluso si salía corriendo en ese momento, sabía que no lo hallaría. Cuando quería, Minato podía ser muy escurridizo. Trató de serenarse y pensar. Minato se merecía algo mucho mejor que él sin duda. No dudaba de su amor, ¡nadie lo querría mas! pero era tan posesivo y celoso porque sabía que tenía tan buenas características, que le estaba costando literalmente todo lo que tenían. ¡Había dejado el departamento con las fotografías rotas! Y nadie mas había entrado desde que se mudó.

Ese día trabajo tan bien como de costumbre, dando esa imagen de perfección, del muchacho frío y misterioso. Al salir con el corazón desbocado, fue sin duda al departamento de Minato.

El rubio la verdad es que ni se lo esperaba. Esperar de Itachi una disculpa, fue más de lo que se imaginó. Pero el saber que podía dejar de lado su orgullo y pedir perdón de esa manera, le hizo saber que le amaba mucho todavía, por eso lo perdonó. Y le demostró palpablemente cuanto lo amaba y extrañaba también, que esa noche le hizo el amor hasta que estuvieron tan agotados, que al día siguiente se la pasaron acostados acompañándose todo el día.

Con la sola luz que entraba por la ventana, Itachi admiraba la espalda de Minato, que se había recostado boca abajo. Frunció el seño, percatándose de varias marcas moradas en la espalda y brazos. No eran de ninguna manera marcas de una noche pasional.

"Gajes del oficio" había dicho Minato. Le preocupó que se arriesgara a tanto. Se imaginó la fatídica escena de que a Minato, le hubiese pasado algo y la culpa que le hubiera embargado no haberse dado cuenta de lo que en realidad había pasado a tiempo.

Fue varios meses después cuando sucedió aquel siguiente acontecimiento. Un día anterior le había tomado una sesión fotográfica como muestra para una nueva serie televisiva. Estaba muy cansado, así que Minato se había vestido muy temprano, porque estaba lloviendo y había alegado que no quería que Itachi, se mojara con una lluvia tan fría. Por eso él iría por el desayuno.

Itachi se levantó de todas formas, queriendo hacer algo por la persona que tanto lo procuraba y le hacía feliz. Minato había hablado con Kushina, y le explicó que ahora teniendo una pareja las cosas no debían ser igual. La mujer ni siquiera le reprochó algo a ninguno de los dos, e Itachi se dio cuenta de que ella intentaba ser tan cordial con él como siempre, y que jamás representó una amenaza real porque ella realmente quería que su mejor amigo fuese feliz. Itachi estaba seguro de que eso hubiera pasado mucho tiempo antes si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor de dejar a un lado su orgullo y decirle cuanto le molestaba.

-_Hola Itachi. Lamento la molestia, ¿está tu marido?_

Itachi medio sonrió. La voz de Kushina, estaba desprovista de malicia cuando preguntaba eso siempre que llamaba.

-No por ahora.

-_Ah… es que ya no soporto a Naruto. Ya sabes, la diferencia de horas y eso… ¡aquí es de tarde y está con la lata de querer hablar con su padre! –_La voz se escuchó un poco mas lejana, Kushina preguntaba a Naruto algo.- _Ay Itachi, me da pena, pero ya le dije que no está su padre y ahora me insiste en hablar contigo, ¿te importaría? _

-En absoluto.

-_Pero por favor antes dime… ¿Cómo__ sigues de ese resfriado?_

Se preguntó que tan normal era que después de detestarla tanto, ahora tuviera una relación tan cordial con la ex esposa de su marido. Cuando había dejado de ver a Kushina como una amenaza, había descubierto a una persona sumamente agradable, cuyo humor casi tonto le daba gracia. Tras platicar un rato con el niño pequeño, cuya vocalización era cada día mejor –quizá por la práctica de hablar tanto y tan animadamente como su madre, dedujo- , se dispuso entonces ahora sí a hacer lo más rápido que podía sus planes.

Quería revelar las fotos para cuando Minato regresara, para que notara cuanto habían rendido sus frutos mostrarle la forma tradicional de revelado a Itachi. ¡Ya había tomado gran parte de su tiempo el hablar con la familia de su pareja!

Cruzando el diminuto pasillo, estaban las dos benditas puertas. El baño no era algo común, como casi nada en la vida de Minato Namikaze. Había dos interruptores; uno que daba luz normal y el otro con una luz rojiza que Minato, usaba para no dañar las imágenes de sus fotografías cuando se encerraba a revelar. Siempre olía al desodorizante para baño, combinado con el aroma penetrante de los líquidos y casi ácidos que utilizaba para revelar sus rollos. Surtía un precioso efecto en los niños pequeños –llámense Naruto y Sasuke,- que cuando visitaban la casa y encendían la luz roja, con fotografías colgadas o pegadas en el gran espejo, se asustaban de quedarse encerrados en algo que parecía de pronto tomar un aire tan lúgubre sin un adulto presente.

Había incluso dos lavabos: uno para manos y el otro metálico y más rectangular, en donde Minato revelaba. Frente al espejo podían notarse un par de gruesos hilos en donde colgaba las fotografías para dejarlas secar.

Todo un rito, sin duda. Y no podía olvidarse el cuartito de al lado, en donde estaban todos los instrumentos necesarios. Había abierto sólo para estirarse –en lo posible, dado que estaba muy alto el estante,- para sacar un galón grande y pesado de líquido revelador. Ya había tenido la mala suerte de tener la curiosidad de tocar el líquido transparente y dejar más blanca de lo habitual su dígito por un par de días, así que esta vez le bajó con cuidado y vació un poco del contenido en un bote pequeño. No quería desperdiciar. Al girar la muñeca para vaciar, se percató entonces de la hora. Si bien por fortuna Minato, no se había llevado la motocicleta, no tardaría en regresar así que dejó el galón lo más rápido que pudo en la gaveta mas alta, pues Minato evitaba así que los niños hurgaran en algo peligroso, y fue a continuar el trabajo en el baño.

Y cuando estaba satisfecho con el buen trabajo que había hecho, se enojó consigo mismo por algo tan simple. Se le olvidó a traer antes de encerrarse un simple utensilio, pues ya estando las imágenes apareciendo en el papel, ¡se le habían olvidado las pincillas para colgarlas! Si no se apuraba, la imagen se arruinaría. Sacó con las pinzas las dos fotografías que había metido y las dejó recargadas en el espejo.

Itachi abrió la puerta, buscando con la vista la cajita donde las tenía.

Minato metió la llave en la cerradura, que se negó a abrirse en el instante.

El moreno observó la punta de la caja desde abajo. Estaba en la gaveta más alta pero al fondo entre varios recipientes, así que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas.

Minato tuvo casi que romper la llave para que diera vuelta, prometiéndose cambiar la cerradura.

Al escuchar el ruido, Itachi se giró rápidamente, trayendo consigo la cajita. Pero también los recipientes. Entre ellos el líquido revelador.

-¿Itachi?... Encontré un lugar en donde vendían fruta picada, te he traído.- Dejó las cosas en la mesa.

Minato frunció el seño al no recibir respuesta. Notó entreabierta las dos puertas contiguas. Y a Itachi recociéndose calladamente de dolor a los pies de una de ellas.

Los médicos habían dicho que era sencillo tratar la piel que apenas si había recibido daño con el tipo de líquido de pH muy ácido, no igual los ojos que eran mucho más sensibles. Itachi prácticamente había perdido toda visibilidad, reduciendo alrededor del noventa por ciento su capacidad.

Si bien había sido por causa del propio Itachi, Minato no podía dejarse de alguna manera de sentir culpable. El seguir viviendo juntos, no dejó de acentuar la tendencia depresiva que tenía Itachi. Había pasado por dos cirugías en el extranjero que no le habían servido más que para dañar mas las partes dañadas, ¡y no había un solo hospital que le pudiera ofrecer el transplante que necesitaba!

Itachi se preguntó qué tipo de rareza excéntrica no hacía Kakashi, porque ahora se enteraba de que domesticaba perros, y estaban tan bien entrenados, que le cedió a un par para ayudarle en esta etapa tan dura. Pero los malditos perros cuando estaba en casa Minato, pasaban más tiempo con él que con Itachi, pues era mucho más amable y jugaba con los animales. Sólo le eran entonces útiles para salir a la calle, y casi nunca los tocaba cuando estaba en casa. De su cuidado y alimentación se encargaban Minato y Kakashi.

Aunado por supuesto al decrecer de su carrera, que excepto por los amarillistas habían disminuido sus propuestas u ofrecían una menor paga, temiendo menor calidad en el trabajo. Kakashi los mandaba al diablo, alegando que era un muchacho demasiado joven y atractivo que era mucho más rentable y merecía mas de lo que ofrecían, y seguía buscando algo que valiese la pena para él, porque aunque carecía de vista no lo hacía de talento. Y seguía junto con Minato, buscando algún donante a través del hospital que había fundado con Obito y su amiga Rin.

Su familia por supuesto, comenzó a visitarle mas seguido. Mikoto y Sasuke eran de las pocas personas que podían seguir animándolo. Y aunque Minato era otro de los mas grandes alicientes en su vida, también era motivo de estrés constante. Temía que se hartara de él. En ocasiones lo molestaba haciéndolo enojar tanto, que Minato tenía que verse obligado a salir de la casa para no hacerle daño ni siquiera con palabras. Itachi prefería alejarlo él mismo, antes que le dejara. ¡Pero le quería tanto, y era una razón tan fuerte para vivir!... se arrepentía y prácticamente lo hacía sentir culpable para que se quedara a su lado.

_**Looking so long at these pictures of you  
But I never hold on to your heart  
Looking so long for the words to be true  
But always just breaking apart  
My pictures of you  
**_

_**Tanto tiempo mirando esas fotografías tuyas  
Pero nunca consigo retener tu corazón  
Tanto tiempo buscando las palabras para ser sincero  
Pero siempre acabo rompiéndo tus fotografías**_

Mikoto le había reprendido más de una vez, diciéndole que estaba mal utilizar esa inteligencia que tenía de una forma tan cruel.

Itachi reducía al máximo las visitas de Kakashi, pero sus palabras le calaban hondamente cuando lo reñía y pedía sincero perdón a Minato, comportándose como la mejor de las parejas que pudiese tener. Minato era lo suficiente listo para saber lo que Itachi le hacía, pero aún así en los momentos en que no lo hería, era tan buena su vida a su lado, que podía perdonarle incluso algo como eso. Porque sabía que estaba herido y tenía miedo. ¡Era tan joven!... tenía un futuro por delante que merecía mucho mejor de lo que pintaba al estar a su lado.

-… y es por eso que he tomado esa decisión.- Continuó Minato.

Kakashi arrugó las cejas, tomando de pronto el tipo de aire que poseen los hombres labios y viejos.

-Dejar a Itachi de esa manera… precisamente ahora. Realmente no estoy de acuerdo, Minato, pero al fin y al cabo es tú pareja. Sabes que te apoyaré hasta las últimas consecuencias en cualquier cosa que decidas.

Minato sonrió tristemente.

-Sé que me quieres. Y a él también.

Kakashi se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza y desvió la vista.

-Tampoco es para ponerse cursi ni nada, ¡eh!

-Él merece una vida mejor. Estoy feliz de que las investigaciones de Rin tomen este camino. Le dejaré a Itachi el camino libre, para que una vez que recupere la vista busque una vida lejos de mí. Mi profesión y yo le recordaremos cada instante de dolor que ha pasado. Además…-suspiro,- desde que iniciamos, si bien hemos sido muy felices y nos amamos, de la misma manera hemos llegado a odiarnos en ocasiones.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. No podía ni debía decir algo al respecto. Tenía unas insoportables ganas de levantarse y abrazar a Minato. Pero los hombres con ese tipo de determinación y valor merecían respeto y apoyo, no necesitaban abrazos.

-Es extraño que yo sepa antes que él que le dejaras.

-Esa palabra es muy fea, Kakashi. Dejémosle en que le estoy dando su merecida libertad. ¿Cuándo será su cirugía?

Kakashi se remojó las los labios, quitándose incluso la bufanda del rostro. Minato elevó las cejas y no pudo evitar entreabrir los labios ante la sorpresa. ¡Tenía mas de diez años que no le había visto el rostro a su buen amigo!

- Probablemente el día de mañana en cuanto haya espacio en el quirófano, según me dijo Rin, así que haz el favor de despedirte antes de desaparecer de su vida

Minato asintió.

-Sólo que tendré que pedirte un último favor. Sólo me despediré de él, pero no tengo valor para darle los motivos de separarme tajantemente de él. Dile que me voy a ir con mi hijo y Kushina.

Kakashi elevó las cejas, mirándolo como si le estuviera diciendo un mal chiste, pero la seriedad de Minato, le dijo que no estaba jugando. Después de todo había hablado con Kushina en la mañana.

Itachi no lo había tomado bien como era de esperarse. Había herido tanto a Minato, con palabras crueles que se había guardado para el momento en que llegase ese instante de separación, que Minato dijo algo tan doloroso como que lo que no servía no eran los ojos de su rostro, sino que su corazón es el que estaba ciego y seco.

-Quiero que él sea lo primero que vea.- Sentenció Itachi. Kakashi se rascó la cabeza, mirando a la nerviosa Rin. El muchacho tenía los ojos vendados. Se negó a que le fueran retiradas para comenzar con las pruebas de agudeza visual.

-Verás Itachi, te he explciado que…

-No me importa. Haz que lo traigan donde quiera que estén.

Kakashi frunció las cejas, dejando caer sus hombros. Cuando Itachi se ponía en esa actitud todo poderosa, le daban unas insoportables ganas de patearlo.

-No se si quiera o pueda verte.

-¿Por su _querida_ ex esposa, o por su hijo?

-Por muchas razones, Itachi. Por algo se separaron.

Rin le sostuvo suavemente por el codo, rogándole con la mirada que no discutieran.

-Escucha, Itachi. Estoy segura que recuerdas mi voz, soy tu doctora.- prosiguió cuando Itachi asintió.- La cirugía realizada fue un éxito.- Sonrió, y su voz se hizo quebradiza, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.- Así que podrás de nuevo abrir tus bonitos ojos y ver las cosas… y espero que hasta lo hagas desde otra perspectiva.

-¿No es usted la persona que le quitó los ojos a su amigo para dárselo al otro?

Kakashi estuvo ahora si a punto de abofetearlo, pero Rin se sostuvo de su brazo.

-Soy quien eso el transplante de Kakashi, efectivamente.

-¿Qué fue lo primero que quiso ver?... ¡quiero lo mismo para mi! ¿por qué es tan malo?

Por supuesto, Kakashi pidió ver a Rin y Minato. Las personas mas importantes y aquellos que le habían literalmente sacado del fondo y la oscuridad de su vida.

-Kakashi… -pidió Rin. El hombre tras un pesado suspiro aceptó.

-Le llevaré con él, pero primero necesita las pruebas.

Itachi no sonrió, aunque lo deseaba. Esa sonrisa la daría sólo a Minato. No importaba si ya no quería estar con él, sólo quería verlo una vez mas para atesorar su hermosa imagen en la memoria.

Rin retiró las vendas, pidiendo a Itachi que mirase a un punto en la pared. ¡Podía ver! Él no la miró ni una sola ocasión, mientras ella trabajaba. Cuando por fin pudo resistir la luz, Rin volvió a colocar las vendas.

Kakashi le llevó en silencio hasta lo que Itachi, reconoció con algo como los sonidos del parque.

-Esta aquí. Va a irse mañana.

Itachi asintió. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, el perro salió disparado. Con trabajo Itachi, podía hacer la resistencia necesaria para que no lo jalase.

-Calamate estúpido Akino… ¡deja ya de jalarme! –Resopló. El tiempo en el hospital no había ayudado mucho a su "excelente" condición física.

Escuchó el ladrar de otro perro, y a Akino como si le contestara. Su estómago le dio un vuelco al escuchar aquella voz.

-¡Ven aquí Garuko!

Los ladridos del perro se alejaron hacia la voz de Minato, e Itachi se dejó guiar por ambos animales.

-Hey… hola. –Le escuchó decir. Akino había empezado a realizar chillidos e incluso golpeaba la espinilla de Itachi, con el movimiento rápido de la cola. Por un momento se sintió mal de que Minato, prefirió saludar al perro que a él. Hasta que escuchó otra vez su voz.

-¿Qué pasa amiguito, quien eres? ¿Te has perdido?

Itachi soltó la correa del perro y casi se arrancó las vendas.

-Mi… ¿Minato?

El rubio se quedó paralizado, poniéndose de pie como si le hubieran puesto resorte en las piernas.

-Oh rayos… -Minato tragó saliva, desviando la cara.

Las manos temblorosas de Itachi, la tomaron con especial cuidado, haciendo que voltease hacia él. Vendas y lentes oscuros cubrían sus preciosos ojos azules. Los cuales, se anegaron en lágrimas en una cara que no era la de Minato.

Los ojos cerúleos de Itachi, abrazándolo ese día sin reparo en las personas que lo veían.

-No te vayas… -pidió Itachi,- ¿por qué has hecho esto? ¡Tú no tenías la culpa de nada!... si yo aún te amo… ¡me dejabas por esto y yo pensando que tú…!

-Es que… -Minato dejó salir una risa seca, carente de gracia alguna,- No se trata de culpa ni nada. –Le abrazó posesivamente, buscando a tientas sus labios hasta hallarlos y robarle un largo beso.- Quería que esto durara para siempre… no importa cuantos años pasen, yo seguiré conservando intactas tu imagen aquí.- tocó su frente.- Así todo seguiría exactamente igual de bueno lo que tuvimos.

Itachi cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, se transformó en un cielo brillante y hermoso, dejó de estar empañado de lágrimas.

-Que tendremos, Minato. Miraré entonces el futuro por los dos… pero sólo si te quedas conmigo. Así que por favor… -se puso de puntillas para abrazar su cuello y unir sus frentes,- sigue creando esas imágenes maravillosas de ti en mi vida... No dejes rota mi existencia.

Para Itachi fueron insignificantes las palabras, cuando Minato asintió y le abrazó permitiéndole hundir el rostro en su pecho.

**  
**_**There was nothing in the world  
That I ever wanted more  
Than to feel you deep in my heart  
There was nothing in the world  
That I ever wanted more  
Than to never feel the breaking apart  
All my pictures of you**_

_**No había nada en el mundo que deseara con más fuerza  
Que sentirte en lo más profundo de mi corazón  
No había nada en el mundo que deseara con más fuerza  
Que no sentir nunca la ruptura  
Todas tus fotografías**_

**FIN**


End file.
